His Obsession
by freshly caught Cornish pixies
Summary: She was so infuriating! Why wouldn't she leave him alone? It was as if she thought he'd go gather a bunch of purebloods and set out to conquer the world if she did! "Well, isn't that exactly what you're going to do if she does?" 'Oh, shut up.'
1. Chapter 1

**His Obsession**

PROLOGUE

'Miss Granger,' he addressed me solemnly; his blue eyes no longer holding the twinkle that I had long come to associate with them. 'I did not call you here for the reasons that you would've thought I would. I have called you here to ask a favour of you.'

I stared politely back at the headmaster, his words leaving me befuddled and none the wiser to any of his many plans.

'Of recent I have come to acquire a peculiar object. It is…_similar_ to a time turner, but with a few minor differences.' From his bright yellow robes he pulled out an odd little ball that spun on its axis, its similarity to Earth uncanny.

'I would like you to have it Miss Granger.' I looked up and was shocked to see the intensity burning within his eyes.

'Me? But what does it do?' I asked, feeling at odds with the greatest wizard of all time.

'Were you not paying attention Miss Granger? I'm afraid I'll have to deduct 10 points from Gryffindor.' I scowled before noticing the laughter in his eyes.

'Let me rephrase then professor.' I asked, matching his cheekiness. 'What do you want _me _to do with it?'

He chuckled before answering me dutifully. 'It will take you 46 years back into the past. Or should I say to Tom's first year at Hogwarts.' I froze at his words, cold terror gripping my heart as it began to hammer wildly inside.

'And what would you have me do?' I asked him meekly.

'I know I'm asking a great deal out of you Hermione, but I want you to rewrite history to what it should have been.

'I want you to befriend Tom Riddle, to teach him what it's like to have a friend that won't use him, to have a friend that will care for him whenever he needs it and a friend that will keep him away from the dark arts.'

My eyebrows rose in astonishment and I blinked several times as if to prove to myself that I wasn't dreaming and that he had indeed said those words.

'But sir,' I began; speaking as slowly as I would to a child who had trouble understanding. 'Time shouldn't be meddled with. It-'

'I know Hermione,' he said, cutting me off. A minute passed before he yet again whispered 'I know,' more to himself than to me though.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours before I sighed wearily in defeat.

'I'll do it sir. I'll do it if it means getting rid of Voldemort once and for all.' His jovial smile met my set jaw and for that split second I could've sworn I saw a tear fall from the corner of his eyes.

I hastily tore my eyes away from his and onto my lap, embarrassed at having seen a great man such as him cry.

'Oh, and just one more thing Hermione,' he said and I looked up to see a tear-free Dumbledore.

'Yes, sir?'

'This time turner will not only take you back in time but it will also change you physically into a first year. Only your mind will remain untouched.'

'Oh. So…'

'Your mind will not exceed that of a seventh year during your stay there. Thus, time will only continue when you have reached your seventh year. This means that on this day in your seventh year back there, you will vanish, and time will continue here. Do you understand?'

'Does that mean that I am to leave today sir?' I asked, quickly catching onto what he was saying.

'Yes it does Miss Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor,' his smile was what gave me hope, as ridiculous as it may seem.

'Good luck Miss Granger.'

'What?' I squeaked. 'But… but I don't have anything packed and I haven't even told Harry and Ron and what about my parents and-'

'Relax my child,' his chuckle amazingly enough calmed me down enough to keep a level head.

'To them it would be like you never left in the first place.' I mentally slapped myself as he said it. How could I have been so dumb?

'Are you ready Hermione?' he asked me, holding out the odd contraption. I nodded my head surly, afraid that my voice would betray my fear if I spoke out loud.

'Well then, just one turn should do it,' he added and I twisted the little knob at the side once and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

I waited with baited breath as the sorting hat ruffled through my memories, trying to determine my house.

'SLYTHERIN!' It finally bellowed to the hall and though I could hear some whistling amid the clapping I was too wrapped up in shock to move off the stool.

_Might I remind you that you __were assigned to befriend a Mr Tom Riddle, Miss Granger? And that being in Gryffindor will be of no help whatsoever since I am apparently going to sort him into Slytherin?_

I sighed glumly before making my way "enthusiastically" over to the Slytherin table as any other first year would.

As Dumbledore continued to call out the names of the first years, I began to examine the younger Hermione Granger in more detail; it was still quite disconcerting to be living in a much smaller version of myself.

I discreetly looked down at my chest to find it, yet again, quite flat. I chuckled quietly to myself as a memory from seventh year came roaring back to the forefront of my mind.

'_Hermione! You have…__ you…' Confused, I stared back at Ron in wonder. He was looking at me, or more specifically my shirt, in wonder. I briefly glanced down at it but I noticed nothing unusual about it; it was one of my favourite muggle shirts._

'_I have what Ron?' I asked him, flabbergasted._

'_Boobies,' he whispered, hastily checking our surroundings for eavesdroppers._

_I blinked a few times in disbelief as what he was saying sunk in. 'So let me get this straight,' I said, hands on hips. 'I've been living under the same roof as you for the past 7 years and you've only _now _noticed that I'm a girl?'_

_He ducked his head bashfully and I couldn't help but sigh out loud in exasperation while the corner of my mouth twitched in amusement._

'RIDDLE, Tom,' Dumbledore's voice shook me out of my reverie and I hastily refocused.

A little boy was walking confidently up to the little stool near the teachers' table and as he turned to face the hall anger tore through my body mercilessly as what he would become and what he would do came galloping to the forefront of my mind.

Muttering darkly, I paid no attention to the students shuffling away from me and instead focused on the boy who stood up not a second after the Sorting Hat shouted Slytherin.

He confidently strode over to the Slytherin table, sitting regally down next to me.

I firmly clasped my hands together, afraid of what they would do if I didn't before I turned to him, a brilliant smile sitting on my lips.

_And so it begins_, I thought gloomily.

'Hi! I'm Hermione Granger! You're Tom right?' I asked him jovially. For an infinitesimal second he froze before turning around to face me with a charming smile and a curt nod.

'Isn't this just amazing?' I whispered, suddenly aware of the silence in the hall as the last few students were sorted.

He nodded in reply and turned back to face the front of the hall. If I had not been accustomed to this kind of treatment before I would've told you that he merely wanted to pay attention but I knew better than that. He was, very subtly mind you, trying to distance himself from me.

_Well that's not going to work! _I thought to myself drily before nudging him playfully in the ribs.

I nearly laughed out loud as he jumped a foot in the air, clutching his heart in alarm.

'Sorry,' I whispered impishly.

'Did you want something?' he asked me through clenched teeth and i couldn't help but laugh at his so called "charming persona".

'Well, yes actually. Since I don't know anyone here, I've decided that I'd like to be friends with you. What do you say?'

His black eyes probed mine but my occlumency wards were up and I stared almost smugly back at him. "Hermione 1, Voldemort 0" I thought wryly.

'I like to stick to myself Miss Granger.'

I shrugged carelessly. 'Well, that's too bad for you Tom. Because what I say goes, and I say that you're my friend now!' I threw him a cheeky smile, ignoring his death glare.


	3. Chapter 3

**~enjoy**

CHAPTER 2

'First years, this way please!' Looking around the hall I noticed a snobbish looking 5th year beckoning the first years along, his face the picture of boredom.

'Stuck up much, don't you think?' I muttered in Tom's ear, but he seemed not to hear me, instead opting to look at the wall in front of him which apparently was _very _interesting.

Sighing irritably I motioned for him to start moving, trailing immediately behind him.

A week had passed by and Tom hadn't even flinched in annoyance. _Bloody hell!_ I thought to myself as I trailed after Tom to the dungeons for Potions.

'I wonder what we'll be learning today, any thoughts Tom?' I asked him, resisting the urge to strangle him as he yet again chose to ignore me.

'Hmmm…maybe we'll learn how to brew the draught of living death! Wouldn't that be exciting? But then again, we're first years; a tad too young for that kind of potion.' I heard someone snort from somewhere ahead of me and looking around and finding no one looked in astonishment at Tom. 'Did you just-'

'No.' He cut me off but I nudged him playfully in the ribs. 'Oh yes you did Tom. You think that I'm funny!' Smirking in brazen joy I began to skip around him, singing, 'You think that I'm funny! You think that I'm funny!'

'Cut it out Granger,' he muttered darkly, almost desperately.

'Wow. I do believe that's your third sentence this week. Oh well done Tom, you're evolving!' Laughing in merriment I skipped ahead to potions, leaving a fuming Dark Lord behind me.

* * *

'Granger, wake up. Breakfast is nearly over!' Opening my sleep-deprived eyes I found Elaine running around our dorm almost desperately. 'Have you seen my blouse Hermione? I can't seem to-'

'Ha! Found it!' Chucking it over herself she quickly dashed down the stairs yelling, 'come on Hermione,' over her shoulder.

Rubbing my eyes awake I stumbled out of my bed, the nightmare having long faded.

Entering the Great Hall I froze, cold dread gripping my heart in an iron fist.

This could not be happening! It was only one week into term! He could not have possibly – it was just absurd! Almost running towards Tom I glared at Abraxas as he quickly hurried away from where Tom was sitting while the Dark Lord himself sat there, the picture of innocence.

'Hi Tom,' I muttered breathlessly. 'Who was that?'

His eyebrow rose in disbelief but other than that he made no further signs of communication.

'Wow. I can't believe you've already made friends with someone Tom. You're growing up,' I faux dabbed at my eyes and laughed as he rolled his eyes at me but inside I was screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

**~enjoy**

**CHAPTER 3**

Reaching my bed, I fell flat on my stomach, drained. He hadn't spoken with yet alone looked at anyone else today but I was far from satisfied. The air itself seemed to be heavy with anticipation today, crackling from undue tension.

It had begun. It was this more than anything else that left me crying now, that made me curl into a ball and squeeze my eyes shut, desperately trying to glimpse the faces of Harry and Ron again.

They finally swam to the surface and I broke down in sobs as Ron and Harry smiled down at me, their eyes glittering with the warmth and love that had for the length of 7 years kept me standing and fighting for what little light still existed in the world. They were the bane of my existence and I… I had left them. I cried in earnest now, the tears streaming down my face and staining it with the truth of my actions.

I didn't know how I could've thought even for a moment that I could do this without them – they were everything to me; my two knights in shining armour, and we had gone through so much together. But I was all alone now.

Wryly, a thought came to mind and I could only stare as the words seemed to float in front of my eyes - who would catch me when I fell now?

Oh, why had Dumbledore chosen me? There was certainly nothing special about me but I was somehow expected to do what neither Dumbledore himself nor the world had ever achieved; change Tom freaking Riddle into a sane, _normal_ person.

Was that even possible? People couldn't just change like that – he had murdered, tortured and maimed people – it wasn't possible for people like that to actually possess a heart.

_Ah, but that's exactly it__, isn't it? His heart (which by the way _everyone _has) withered and blackened through time and through his actions. But he _did _have one once – why did you think Dumbledore sent you back to his first year and not his last? _

_It __would've been too late by then._

I stared dumbly ahead, dumbstruck.

* * *

'Hermione, can you help me with potions?' Looking up I came face to face with Elaine, the only girl in Slytherin that didn't seem to mind my muggle heritage. 'Sure, do you want to start now?'

'Yeah,' she said, plopping down into the seat next to me and flipping out her homework.

'Err, where are you up to?'

'Ummm…well…I've written the title…' The scarlet blush that crept up her neck forcibly reminded me of Ron which promptly made me burst out laughing, tears blurring my vision.

'Hey! Granger! Some of us are trying to study here! Keep it down!' Through my tear filled eyes I saw Avery shaking his fist at me, which made me laugh even harder, falling onto the floor in guffaws.

'You're finally in your place Granger; at my feet.' Jumping at his sudden voice which was frighteningly close to my ear, I whipped around, only to then register what he said.

'Why you little-'

'Shhhh… you wouldn't want to disturb the studious students now would you?' He said, letting his finger fall off my lips.

'Idiot,' I whispered, glaring at him while determinedly trying to gain height over him.

He chuckled before walking away from where I sat, ignoring the daggers that I shot at his retreating back.

'Just ignore Tom, Hermione. He was only joking when he said that.' Eyes widened in horror I looked back at where she sat, her eyes subtly following Tom as he made his way back to 'his' armchair in the corner of the common room. Rolling my eyes at the faraway look in her eyes I snorted in disgust before pulling myself back onto my seat.

'I don't know what you see in that jerk Elaine.' I caught the smirk that flashed briefly on her face and I frowned, raising a solitary eyebrow in question.

Chuckling at my bewilderment, she absently began to draw on some spare parchment.

'Elaine…' I narrowed my eyes at her and she slyly whispered, 'I wouldn't be one to talk Hermione. You're always following him around. Are you sure you're not unconsciously attracted to him?'

If I had pumpkin juice in my mouth I would've spit it out, but as it was all I could do was just stare at her with a horrified face.

'I'm just saying Hermione, that to anyone else, it really does seem like you're attracted to him as much as any other girl.' She added, giggling at my aghast self.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait**** guys– a few too many things have been happening in my life at the moment but still, without further ado here's chapter 4 – oh, and though I am honoured and touched at the number of alerts this story has received, reviews would be much appreciated as well – they do tend to make the author write a tad bit quicker if you get what I mean :P **

**CHAPTER 4**

There seemed to me only one positive aspect of stalking Tom for the next few years of my life; he was always in the library, either studying or reading for pleasure. He seemed to be the only one apart from myself that understood the value of the knowledge stored in those ancient tomes.

It was on one of these many occasions that I found him flipping through some old newspapers, his eyes skimming over the headlines before promptly chucking them aside.

'What are you doing Tom?' Twisting around he sneered almost menacingly at me before walking off, blatantly trying to tell me that he didn't want my company, but that was fine with me; I could always pretend to be Ron who never _did_ notice anything.

Smirking I followed him back to his table, but not before grabbing some of the newspapers that he had chucked away and stuffing them hastily into my school bag.

'Oh, you're doing the Charms homework I see. I finished it off yesterday. It's actually quite easy, don't you think?'

'Granger, _when_ are you going to get it through that thick head of yours that I _don't_ want to be friends with you?'

'Oh you're so funny Tom,' I giggled, playing naïve.

'I can assure you that I wasn't at all sarcastic Granger. Now if you would kindly leave my presence I have some homework to complete.'

'Whatever you say dear old Tom,' I said, laughing at his "charming" manners before heading out, ignoring Madam Bestrode who I swore was somehow related to Pince.

'What's that?' Glancing up I found Elaine peering curiously at the newspapers that lay messily on my bed. 'Oh, just doing some in depth research.'

Her brows furrowed but other than that she made no comment, instead heading over to her bed where within a matter of minutes she began to snore.

Ruffling through them I couldn't seem to connect them to eachother at all. They appeared to be just chosen randomly off the rack. But Tom wouldn't just read some random old newspaper that dated back to the 20s or 30s; he'd have a reason for it and God willing I _would _find out.

'I-'

'Abraxas…' the warning was laced so heavily within the words that the young boy was visibly shaken, taking a few steps back for good measure.

'I want it by the end of this week. Understand?'

'Y-yes master.'

'Good. Now off you go – wouldn't want you to miss out on lunch now would we?'

The young boy of about eleven ran off, too afraid to stay a moment extra with his master.

'Now class, today you will be learning how to levitate objects. It is a relatively simple spell although some may find the wand movements a bit difficult to grasp…'

I snorted as a picture of Ron jabbing his wand continuously into the feather in first year swam to the front of my mind.

'Something funny Hermione?'

'No,' I shook my head, ignoring Elaine's disbelieving eyes.

'…Now I want all of you to try it please. Wands out and waving everyone!'

Swishing and flicking my wand I made the scroll fly up and just to rub it into Tom's face made it do a loop in the air.

The professor clapped and the students' eyes were all on me, their mouths hanging open, except for Tom's. He rolled his eyes at me before twirling his wand in a much elegant fashion and off his scroll went, flying and parading around the room, opening neatly in front of the professor before promptly closing and landing back right in front of him.

Sighing irritably at the star-struck girls I huffed before folding my arms up, pretending indifference.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bit longer this time round. Hope you all enjoy it! And remember, reviews are my life! :D**

**CHAPTER 5**

He stood nervously before his master, dreading his fate while bitterly wishing his mother had never conceived him.

'I do believe one week has passed by Abraxas…'

He could feel the sweat beginning to slide down his face, his palms starting to turn clammy. 'Master, I-I've tried everything I can but there was nothing that I could find. There was nothing by that name-'

'Crucio.'

* * *

I watched with troubled eyes as Abraxas walked through the portrait hole into the common room. Normally he would be of no concern to me but Tom had walked through not five minutes before and he had had a look of vindictive pleasure plastered all over his face.

There was nothing unusual though about Abraxas; he wasn't limping, there was no sign of blood anywhere on him and he didn't even have the smallest of bruises.

_Pft! You live in the magical world Hermione! _Anything_ can be covered by spells! _

_And the sorting hat actually considered placing you in Ravenclaw!_ _Hats these days!_

Ignoring my inner self's snort I mentally shook my head, tossing aside those facts. No, it was something else that drew my attention to him today. And suddenly it clicked as we abruptly locked eyes across the room before he quickly lowered them again. It was his eyes. His eyes that would normally sparkle with pride and power now seemed…dimmed somewhat. They no longer held arrogance and self-importance but of submissiveness and…pain.

Barging right over to Tom I impulsively decided to remove that stupid smirk of his.

'Hi Tom!' I called to him a bit too cheerfully. 'Had a nice day so far?'

'Now that you're here, no.'

'And they say that this era was chivalrous! Pft!'

Tom looked at me bizarrely before shaking his head and going back to stare at the oh-so-interesting fire.

'What are you doing Tom?' I could practically hear his teeth grinding together and I mentally laughed at the not so disciplined Tom.

'I'm thinking Granger. Have you ever heard of such a concept?' He shot back scathingly.

'Why yes. I do believe it occurs when man-'

'Shut it Granger!' His sudden outburst made me chuckle appreciatively and I lightly smacked my hand across the back of his head.

'Tom, that's no way to behave to a lady!' Reprimanding him truly was the highlight of my day.

'Lady? You? I believe you're sorely mistaken there. You could never pass off as a lady.'

'Okay okay, I do admit it. I'm not a lady. Happy now?'

'Why ye-'

'I'm a queen instead!'

'Granger, for once in your life just leave me be! I'm tired and I'd rather not deal with you at the moment!'

'Why are you tired?'

'Granger, I'm warning you…'

'Hey, I'm just saying! Normally though you seem to be fine, even after a strenuous day. Hmmm… have you exerted yourself or your magic in any ways?'

'I am not having this conversation with you right now Granger!'

'Fine, we'll talk tomorrow. But just to let you know it's generally seen as more beneficial if a person opens up-'

'Granger! For the last time shut it!' I smirked as he dramatically made his way to his dorms, his robes billowing out behind him.

"Maybe that's where Snape learnt how to do it."

Grinning like an idiot I turned around to find Abraxas but he too seemed to have left for his dorm.

_Oops._

I might just have caused more damage than good. An angry Tom was not an ideal person to deal with. But yet again Tom wouldn't have mastered the unforgivables by now would he? Maybe he'd just curse Abraxas but it wouldn't be anything too bad. He was only eleven after all. Right?

* * *

I sighed heavily with relief as Abraxas was back to normal the next day; his eyes screamed superiority and he even yelled at three second years when they tried to sit at the breakfast table; that spot was apparently his now. Laughing quietly to myself I hummed peacefully under my breath, musing amusedly over the fact that Malfoy could control his elders.

Going back to my meal I felt the usual serene aura of Hogwarts washing over me again as it always had, its barriers to intruders singing in my veins, protecting us like a mother would her child.

But however much I liked it, it didn't last. It never did.

'Have you heard?'

'Yes. Geoffrey told me yesterday. But it can't be true though…can it?'

'I'll bet 10 galleons it is.'

My ears perked up. It was clear that there was something bothering those two fifth years. And that it had nothing to do with school.

'But…they say he went to Durmstrung. Doesn't that school teach the Dark Arts?'

'I think so…yeah.'

'But we're safe here, right?'

Glancing at the two boys I saw them both simultaneously glance at the teacher's table where Dumbledore sat with his bright yellow robes which had pink kittens running all over it, chasing after a ball of wool.

'I'm not sure. Dumbledore doesn't exactly seem really fierce, does he now? I even heard he offers lemon drops to anyone visiting him in his office, even if it's a student in trouble.'

I chuckled appreciatively. It was obvious that they were in fact safe since the two students were ignorant of the power that Dumbledore possessed. No matter what it was Dumbledore would protect us.

'I know. But there's something about him… hopefully it's enough to defeat Grindelwald, even if he's only conquered a few cities down south.'

My mind felt numb all of a sudden. G-Grindelwald? Did he just say Grindelwald? But that was impossible! War began in the early 40's, not 30s!

_Calm down Hermione! Just breathe in, breathe out! Breathe in-_

"I get it already!" I snapped at my obviously calm inner self.

_Hey, I'm just saying! Dumbledore beat Grindelwald, remember? Hogwarts was never attacked and you won't be affected at all by this war. Just relax already!_

"I…oh." I replied dumbly.

_Exactly!_ I could practically see her smirk taking place.

But…but there was something else; something other than that which had caused my heart to beat askew.

_I _had come back. That in itself changed the timeline permanently. I wasn't here the first time round; that much was obvious as Dumbledore sent me back here in desperation, and not because he remembered me.

Would something else happen as well then?

**Remember to click that cute little button labelled 'review' :D :D :D thanks! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**First I just want to say that I'm really sorry about how long it's taken me ****to update this! Me wanting a life is really no excuse. But**** I also want to thank everyone who's reviewed or put this story down on story alert or favourite story and whatnot! :D Thankyou thankyou thankyou! :D It means the world to me!  
****But I've also just realised that this story lacks a disclaimer :P And so it's with much disappointment and heartache that I have to say that I am unfortunately **_**not**_** J.K Rowling and that these characters and all do not belong to me (what a sad life this is) :P**

**~enjoy**

**CHAPTER 6**

Tom was rarely to be found speechless - usually it was everyone else that would be left breathless at his superiority and magical prowess - but she...he couldn't believe it – he stood there, gaping at her incredulously, bewildered beyond comprehension.

For _weeks_ she had hung onto him as if her very life depended on him. She had aggravated and bickered with him so much that he had frequently felt like a fuming bull. And to top it all off she was a mudblood. His life had been hell with her in it. But now…now she just… ignored him. Feeling a bit miffed at her sudden disinterest in him he decided to go make _her_ life a living hell now – to give her a taste of how annoying an unwanted presence could be.

'What're you doing Granger? I thought you already knew everything, or have you been misleading us all this time?' He waited a second before realising that she hadn't even _acknowledged _him! The _nerve _of that girl!

'Granger, I'm speaking with you – answer me!'

'Busy, go away.' Really! Was that all she could spare him? A mere three words while he had gone to the length to bestow upon her numerous words from his gracious self?

'Yes, I can see that,' he bit back acidly. 'But that wasn't my question. I want to know what you're doing.' There was a subtle hint of a command there, his voice bordering threatening.

'I'm _busy_ Tom – or can you not comprehend that tiny little concept?' She hadn't even glanced up from her book while she was speaking!

'Granger!' Pulling out the book from underneath her nose he chucked it carelessly aside where it landed with a thump on the library floor.

He had expected her to yell at him, to point her grubby little finger into his chest and start screeching at him about his arrogance or whatnot, but instead she raised a solitary eyebrow before accio-ing the book right back into her hand, giving him a look that clearly let him know that she thought he was being childish. As if she was the adult here and he was just an annoying little speck of dust on her robes.

His magic bristled indignantly at this, rolling off him freely, and he embraced that thrilling sensation of it burning through his veins, of its uncharted and adulterated course through his mind, body and soul; merging with his blood, forming that inexorable moment of sinful bliss. He let it crackle through the humid air, whispering nothing but dark secrets, wrapping its arms around that petty first year, constricting her breathing and lung movements.

'I'm warning you Granger, don't play with me,' he whispered, smirking as he began to feel her struggling against his bonds. But she didn't understand, couldn't even begin to comprehend his power. She was but a first year.

But then he felt it; her magic; its power; its strength.

Confused, his concentration broke for a tenth of a second, but that was all she needed. Her magic lashed out at him forcefully, drowning his mind in a mass of light that blinded him and pierced his heart with sharpened swords. It trapped him within the very confines of his own mind. It strangled him till his hold on reality began to fade away and it smiled serenely as he began to fall into an abyss filled with unknowns. As his mind betrayed him his eyes set themselves on the title of the book that she had been so obsessed with..._The Foolish Words of a Master..._

* * *

She walked spitefully away from the unconscious Tom. He would never remember it was her; she had made sure of it.

Walking away from the depths of the shadows of the library she let her mind wander back to Grindelwald. Having once read a paper written by the infamous Raven Wield a certain sentence had ingrained itself into her memory unconsciously…

…_He who dares interrupt the fragile cloth of time will be cast out and left to their own demise as time _will_ find a way to return them...and if not, then it will kill the foolish, for Order _will_ triumph..._

Shaking her head she forced her mind to steer away from her upcoming doom. She had known it…known it from the very start; known that it was this above all else that had Dumbledore grief-stricken and broken.

_But __It _has _to be done!_ _Someone needs to be willing! If only the people would remain safe..._

Walking through the corridors that led to the Slytherin dungeons her mind barricaded a wall; a wall that would block all thoughts of retreat and grief away.

And that was all that she would need.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is to my ****awesome little reviewers and alerters out there! :P**

**You guys make my day and for that it's a tad bit longer than normal! :D :D :D**

**~enjoy**

**CHAPTER 7**

He roughly jerked awake as the sound of paws pit pattering against the soft carpet reached his ears. Looking around him wildly his thoughts hysterically made out the stone cold cellars of the orphanage and the maddened Harold with his bloody cat but as his eyes slowly adjusted to the night he released a shaky breath. He was safe…in Hogwarts.

_Yes,_ sooo _safe in fact that you're lying on the ground unconscious, _his mind snorted but he promptly ignored it and got up. He couldn't let anyone see him in such a vulnerable pose and so with his mind still plagued with unknowns he walked through the library and down the castle to the common room, pushing back the dizziness that threatened to engulf him and ignoring the sinking knowledge that someone had gotten the better of him. But he knew he'd find out who- it was only a matter of time before he broke through what was obviously the oblivious charm. He wouldn't panic though – no, he'd carry on as normal and let no one know that he was fazed – not that he was mind you – by whichever wizard this was. But with each step he took towards the dungeons his headache grew with an alarming strength until he could barely stay upright.

'Well, well, well. Look what we have here! Ickle, Pickle, Tommy!'

Groaning he glanced up at the one man that seemed to have thriven on annoying him this past week – a bit like that silly Mary Dylan. Smirking at the image of her hanging from the chandelier in nothing but her nightgown, he maliciously began to plot revenge on the simpering sixth year. For now though… he'd play along.

Staring straight up at Raven he smiled almost sweetly at him, disarming the gangly boy enough for him to start to calmly walk away.

'Hey, you! I haven't finished –'

'And what do you think you are doing?' He froze as the familiar voice of that blasted banshee reached his ears.  
Would she ever leave him alone? Ever?

'Go pick on someone your own size you snivelling coward!'

After several seconds of silence he viciously rubbed his ears raw– they couldn't possibly be functioning properly.

The sixth year by now had recovered from his initial shock and sneered down at Hermione.

'And what if I don't?' Her glare would have scared death itself into hiding as she roughly jerked Raven back with her tiny first year hands while he looked on in astonishment.

'I'll set Peeves on you, you pimple-faced bigot!'

Laughing at her flimsy threat the said bigot pulled out his wand in an attempt to tame the raving first year but his wand was pulled away not a moment later by a now fully recovered Tom.

'That's no way to treat a lady Masson. I suggest you apologise before she wakes up the whole castle.'

Raven sneered contemptuously down at them both before walking off, grabbing his wand back from Tom as he did.

Looking around he found Hermione smiling brilliantly at him.

'What now?' He asked, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement.

'You called me a lady Tom – you-'

'Oh put a sock in it Granger.'

* * *

He couldn't go to sleep that night, Hermione's outraged face swimming in front of his closed lids. She had defended him – the boy who had either ignored or insulted her for the entirety of the past few weeks – and without hesitation.

Chuckling quietly to himself he finally fell asleep, a smile lighting his lips.

_So there__ is a part for Granger in my diabolical plans..._

* * *

She sat in front of the fire staring wistfully at the flames… she had nearly forgotten why she had returned to the past.

_Ah, but you can't ignore that tiny flicker __of guilt that you're also-_

_**Oh shut up why don't you!**_

_Hey I'm not the one who jumped to Tom's rescue when-_

_**If I didn't he wouldn't really see me as his friend now would he? **__**And then Dumbledore's plans would be-**_

_Oh fiddle dee dee!_

She promptly ignored her inner self and mimicked ignorance when she snickered in amusement.

Sighing miserably into her hands she desperately wished that this was all but a nightmare and that any minute now she'd wake up and be back-

_Back where exactly? There's nothing left now of your old life.__ It's all in ruins…_

She hastily squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears back as her memories began to plague her mind again, leaving her battle-worn.

* * *

The following morning found Tom bright and chirpy, practically skipping to class.

'Um Tom, are you feeling alright?' She asked, staring at him warily.

'Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?'

'No reason,' she muttered, returning to her breakfast and missing the smirk that flashed across his face momentarily.

'T-Tom…' She looked up as the nervous words of Abraxas reached her ears. He looked beyond frightened, his muscles taut and his eyes squeezed shut as if expecting a beating.

'Yes Abraxas?' His eerily calm smile sent shivers down her spine and she silently prayed for Malfoy. Whatever he'd done must've been bad.

_Bad for Tom, good for us._

And for once she agreed.

_**But what could he possibly be planning? He's just arrived at Hogwarts for Merlin's sake! He can't possibly be planning everyone's demise now can he?**_

Silence reached her ears.

**AN: I know this story is dragging out a bit but I promise it's reaching the good parts! I just need these scenes out of the way first! :D  
cheers - and dont forget to press that cute little button down there! :D :D :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys :D kk, i know its been a while but its finally here - R&R :)**

As she walked wearily through the door to the common room she noticed Tom sitting at his spot; his eyes closed in forced concentration while a book lay propped up on his lap. Sneaking forward she tried to read the title of the book only to smirk.

_The Memory Charm: The Art of Deception_

He would never be able to break that spell, even if she had underestimated his powers before, unless he was an accomplished occlumens. Otherwise he'd rip apart his mind doing so.  
Walking away she didn't catch Tom's eyes which had slit open while she was hovering over him and which had caught her smirk. Nor did she catch the way that his eyes narrowed dangerously as she skipped away, her tiny first year body disappearing almost immediately in the mass of students cluttered in the common room.

* * *

Her brow crinkled in determination as for the hundredth time that day she tried to find a pattern in the newspapers, something that could tell her what Tom had been looking for but she could see nothing.  
_Exactly  
_She froze as that thought leapt through her mind. Growling in anger she leapt off the bed and ran down the stairs in a blur. Of course there was nothing in those blasted newspapers – that was why Tom had thrown them away – and while she was up there in her bedroom wasting time over something useless he was somewhere else in the castle with Malfoy, plotting and playing with lives.  
She had underestimated him before – that was clear when his magic had nearly caged her and she felt stupid for never thinking about it before.  
He was Lord fucking Voldemort now wasn't he? _Of course _he had an unnatural level of power as a kid otherwise anyone could be a Dark Lord when they grew up.  
Now all she had to do was figure out why he hated muggles so much. He would have to have a reason for certes but all she knew was that he had grown up in an orphanage where he had bullied near everyone.  
_But why?  
_From Harry's account of Dumbledore's memories Tom had no reason to hate as he did.  
_Stupid Bigot  
_Sighing, she let go of her anger at his stupidity and concentrated on Dumbledore's words that were only too easy to recall.  
_"Teach him what it's like to have a friend that won't use him, to have a friend that will care for him whenever he needs it and a friend that will keep him away from the dark arts."  
_She had to – for Harry's sake if no one else's.  
She ran like mad to the third floor where she had heard Malfoy whisper they'd be. At that time of course she only considered it to be a wonderful opportunity to go over the newspapers but now she knew better.

* * *

She quietly tiptoed past several rooms, determined to hear a whisper from either Tom or Malfoy, but there was nothing.  
_Well, of course there's nothing! There's such a thing as a silencing charm you know!  
_Still not quite used to the idea that Tom already knew most spells, she now placed her wand in her hand and whispered_ 'point me __Tom Riddle.' _Her wand quickly spun to her right where a door lay hidden behind a painting.  
_Now what?_  
Now, we wait. She thought. Casting a disillusionment charm on herself, she settled back down into an alcove and waited patiently for them to come out.  
_Oh yes, this is _so_ productive_. Her mind snorted but she ignored it. She might not be able yet to see into the room but if she waited long enough then she might catch something they said when they left it.

* * *

She had waited nearly an hour and was in the middle of a yawn when the painting quietly opened to reveal a blonde haired boy gingerly leaving the room beyond and silently running back to the common room. Not a moment later Tom stepped through and he too began making his way back to the common room when he froze.

Catching her breath, she pushed herself further back into the alcove, hiding desperately in the shadows.  
'I know you're there Granger. Care to explain yourself?'

Swearing under her breath she picked herself up and removed the charm, stepping out into the light.  
'What were you doing Tom?' She asked, refusing to step back down.  
'It is of no concern to you. You on the other hand were spying on me which I don't take lightly to Granger.'

'Like I could actually see or hear anything,' she bit back sweetly. 'I just wanted someone intellectual to talk to and you were the first one I could think of.'

'So you spent hours in that grimy little alcove _just _to have a conversation with me?'

'Ye-'

'Don't lie to me Granger.'

'Look,' she whispered, lowering her eyelids as if in defeat. 'I just missed you Tom. You're always disappearing off with Malfoy and I hardly get to see you anymore.'

She warily looked up only to find a sneer waiting for her.

'Like I said. You're terrible at lying Granger.'

'But-'

'Granger, do us all a favour and go drown yourself. The world is better off without you.'

She frowned at the double meaning behind his words but chose to ignore it for the time being.

'You know you'd miss me if I did Tom,' she replied acidly before abruptly turning around and walking back down the corridor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and alerts :)  
This chapter is more of a fill-in to everything cos when I was reviewing the story I found many holes and everything :S  
enjoy :D (it's heaps longer than usual and hopefully I can keep up this length) :D oh, and feel free to criticize my writing skills and whatnot – I'm desperately trying to improve it atm and any help would be great :D and to "()" - dw, ill be speeding up things soon - i want some romance happening here as well :P**

CHAPTER 9

A month passed by in relative silence.

Hermione's attempts at figuring out what Tom and Abraxas were hiding were lessening as no one had died or appeared in the Hospital Wing with a sudden mysterious injury.

The weather too had begun to cool down which was quickly followed by the Giant Squid disappearing into the depths of his lake more often than not and Tom had neither insulted nor bugged her for a while now.

It was peaceful; too peaceful.

Walking into breakfast that morning wasn't quite the same as always.

Hermione meandered through the panicking students who were running around the hall to find their friends warily. Something had obviously happened.

The teachers were nervously glancing at each other at the front table and Dumbledore was nowhere in sight.

With her stomach beginning to form a knot she cautiously made her way over to Tom who sat unaffected, biting into his toast calmly.

'What's happened?' She asked, plopping down into the seat next to him.

Tom gave her a superior look before tossing her the morning newspaper.

Hermione, who had grabbed her drink in the process, spit it all out, drenching Tom in pumpkin juice when she read the heading.

**Grindelwald Advancing to the North  
**

'WHAT?'

Turning around she found a fuming Tom glaring at her.

Grinning sheepishly she brushed off his pointed looks to clean it up and focused on the article.

'Why do you think he's coming up here?' She whispered, her heart beat still not under control.

'Why I thought a smart girl like you would have already figured it out.' Whacking his head with the newspaper she turned back to her breakfast with a huff.

For some reason she had really wanted to know his thoughts on it.

Strange.

* * *

'Enter.' Well, at least he didn't leave the school.

Stepping into Dumbledore's office she was suddenly overwhelmed with grief as she spotted the all too familiar odd contraptions littered all around the room.

When she had arrived here she had decided against telling Dumbledore about her time-travelling experience, instead sending Headmaster Dippet a letter signed by a "Mr. Granger" asking him if he would accept his daughter into their school.

Dippet had of course been confused and so had asked Dumbledore to investigate.

She had replied to Dumbledore's letters by saying that she was born in France but kept moving to other countries every few years.

He had requested a meeting with her and her parents but she had denied him on the grounds of finding it extremely difficult at the time to spare a few moments as they were still settling into their newly rented rooms.

Now however, she knew better.

'Miss Granger, how can I help you?'

She hesitantly sat in the offered chair and bit her lips nervously.

'I'm not too sure where to start sir.' She confessed, looking up to Dumbledore for help.

Smiling kindly down at her he whispered, 'I usually find the beginning a good place to start.'

Nodding absently she hardened her resolve and took a breath.

'Well sir, do you remember how my father sent you that letter explaining our situation?'

He nodded cheerily, plopping a lemon drop into his mouth after offering her one too.

'That was a lie sir.'

His eyes twinkled at her words, his mouth twitching up in amusement.

'And the truth?'

Bemused by his reaction she continued.

'I was born in the year 1979 and sent back in time on a mission that you instructed on me.'

Dumbledore froze in shock and she waited for the information to sink in.

'Go on,' he whispered after a minute.

'I obviously can't tell you what happens in the future sir, but I don't think it matters anymore! History has already begun to change and I've only been here for a few months!

I-'

'Please calm down Miss Granger.' He laid a hand on hers which was clutching his table frantically and waited until her breathing had slowed down.

'Miss Granger, have you ever heard of Raven Wield?'

Her stomach sank as she nodded in reply.

'I happen to be a close friend of his and have a hand-written copy of every one of his works.

'In one of them in particular he discusses the fabric of time and when manipulated, the consequences.'

Dumbledore paused for a second to see if she was still following him and upon receiving a curt nod, continued.

'His theory follows that if one were to transport him or herself back in time, time would do all in its power to hinder them from their mission.

'So far, until now,' he added, eyes twinkling, 'man has only ever been able to rip back the fabric of time for a few hours at most. This is not nearly far enough to give time a chance to thwart him but in your case I do believe his theory stands.

'Now understand that no lives will be lost that would not have already been lost in your time. Nor will anything of significant consequence occur that would not have already occurred. Time is merely rearranging the events in your history to better help it with its quest.'

He frowned as she paled in response.

'Is something troubling you Miss Granger?'

Looking up to Dumbledore she finally whispered, 'Why does time need to speed up Grindelwald's assault on England to help get rid of me?'

Dumbledore's eyes widened, but only infinitesimally so that she would not notice his panic.

'I'm not sure why Miss Granger but if I know myself as well as I think I do, I do believe I would have only sent you back for the utmost important reason. So I really can't see how you can avoid our era's most important and influential people.'

She stared at him for a second before weakly replying, 'Cheers.'

Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively before offering her yet another lemon drop.

'I am here for you whenever you need me Miss Granger and so are your friends. You're not alone. Never forget that.'

She grimaced, hardening her jaw for the coming war.

'If I may ask Miss Granger, how are you planning on returning home?'

He didn't want to ask but he had to. According to Raven time _would_ see her dead, if not thwarted.

She smiled knowingly and answered him confidently. 'I'll most likely die here sir. If I _do _thwart time and live to tell the tale, I will disappear in my seventh year and return back home.'

The twinkle had faded from his eyes by then and he whispered solemnly, 'well I will make sure you live to see that day Hermione.'

Her eyes had grown glassy but she hastily blinked them away.

'Thank you professor.'

* * *

As she left his office he couldn't help but wonder.

She had seemed so much more than her age would suggest, as if she had faced death and other such threats already in her lifetime.

It was because of this reason that he had told her the truth. She may have acted her age in class but now he could see beneath that layer of child-like laughter and happiness and he would not forget it either.

* * *

'And where have you been all day Granger?' She whipped around to find Tom leaning across the wall, arms folded and eyebrow raised in suspicion.

'Did you miss me Tom?' Giggling, she skipped over to where he stood in the common room and beamed with apparent delight.

'Of course not.'

He had replied just a bit too quickly and she smirked at him, letting him know that.

'Don't be ridiculous Granger,' he replied with a sniff. 'I was merely curious as I saw you running off to Dumbledore's office after breakfast.'

'I had a problem,' she replied testily, suddenly on edge.

'Then why didn't you visit Slughorn, your head of house, if you had a problem?' He smirked, supposing himself victorious when she replied in a superior tone, 'I would but I can't really see Slughorn giving me advice as to which books might be useful references for Transfiguration now can I?'

She smirked in brazen joy before skipping off, not before patting his head consolingly.

* * *

As she sat in her bed that night she roughly went over the last few months in her mind.

She had been acting..._too_ girly.

Not one of the other girls in either Slytherin or another house acted like she did. They did giggle of course, but not as much and as frequently as she did.

Sighing she mentally whacked her mind for only now picking up on it.

She had to be more serious. This wasn't the 80's anymore and women were taught to behave much more than they did in later years.

She'd have to remember that.

**Good** she thought. It was annoying let alone tiring acting like that day in and day out. It was only ever at night, curled up in bed, where she would let go of her mask and be the seventh year she was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Hermione is a 17yr old in real life so she doesn't have the trace on her anymore and the ministry being the bumbling fools they are, haven't noticed.  
**

**Chapter 10**

'Miss Granger, if you would stay behind.' Hermione looked up from packing her bag to find Dumbledore's twinkling eyes looking kindly down at her.

'Of course sir.' She noticed Tom's gaze from beside her but determinedly looked anywhere but at him.

As everyone left the classroom she made her way towards the Transfiguration teacher and waited patiently for him to speak.

'Miss Granger, Christmas is fast approaching and I've come to realise that you don't have a place to stay.

'Of course you can stay here for the Christmas holidays but what in the long run Miss Granger? You cannot stay here in July.'

'I could rent a room sir. I did so before coming here.'

Dumbledore regarded her in amusement and she nervously bit her lip.

'You mean without casting magic at the owners, don't you?'

He chuckled before replying yes.

'I-I don't know then sir.'

'May I suggest an orphanage Miss Granger?'

She froze in surprise before whispering, 'That would work.'

'Excellent. I'll make a list of all orphanages both muggle and non-muggle for you to look over at another time. You may choose whichever one you like.'

'Thank you professor.'

Walking out she had a gut feeling that he knew what her mission was. It was impossible as she hadn't told a soul but he always did know what was going on somehow.

'Who would have thought that you were an orphan Granger? You hid it quite spectacularly I must say.'

Whipping around she came face-to-face with Tom who had apparently eavesdropped on the whole conversation.

'And?' she replied vehemently.

'Nothing.' He replied with a smirk before walking off to potions.

As he waited for Abraxas to arrive his thoughts drifted back to the annoyance that came in the shape of Hermione.

She had power. He knew that now. No first year had that level of power yet, enough to confund a grown wizard into submission.

Not only that but she had been acting a lot more serious for the past month or so. Surprisingly enough though he believed it to be her real self. The only thing though that truly surprised him was her attitude towards him now. She was still determined to spend all her free time with him but she kept her distance at the same time, as if forcing herself to stand next to him. This was the most puzzling thing he had to admit. He'd noticed her hardening her jaw only the other day when he smiled 'modestly' at Slughorn when the professor rewarded him 10 points for the potion he had made to perfection. It wasn't even because he had beaten her; she had received 10 points for her potion too. It was more like she had seen through him, the side that only Abraxas now knew of.

He'd have to reconsider his plan now. Was she friend or foe?

His musings were interrupted when the door opened to reveal Abraxas, Avery in tow.

Ah, time to have some fun.

His men stood around him in a circle, their arms linked together, their voices whispering the ritual's magic. He stood in the middle of the circle, arms outstretched, beckoning the shadows towards him.

As the air before him ripped apart he was overwhelmed with the darkness that surged through him in a rush, burning his blood and tainting his organs with black magic.

He stood there, beckoning the darkness with the promise of a vessel, until there was no more and without preamble he caged it all inside, dominating it and forcing its submission.

'Tell me who,' he whispered in the magic's language and watched in drunk bliss as the darkness obeyed him and hastily broke through the ground, following the most ancient roots towards Hogwarts.

'So I was right.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry about the lack of line breaks in the last chapter. Hopefully you all still understood it and thank you to my awesome little reviewers and alerters out there! You make my days :D  
enjoy - and review (remember - i love constructive criticism) :D :D :D**

**Chapter 11**

Christmas was only a week away and the air itself seemed to thrum with excitement. The Great Hall was under construction as night after night the elves began to decorate it and the rest of the school. The lake had frozen over and the few remaining students pretty much skipped to every class with delight.

All except for Tom. He stood there like an outsider, never smiling, never laughing and when Hermione saw him caught under mistletoe once he simply blew it apart before storming down the corridor.

* * *

They were sitting together at the Slytherin table the following morning when a heavily wrapped package came flying towards Hermione.

She quickly stuffed it down her bag and resumed her breakfast as if nothing had happened, blatantly ignoring Tom's raised eyebrow.

* * *

Tom hated the holidays. First of all everyone was so bloody happy that it was sickening. Secondly, that blasted Granger girl wouldn't stop following him around. Her excuse - she wanted to be best friends with him, not just friends. He snorted at the thought. The second he even started considering Granger his friend would be the day that he'd ditch his plans.

Smirking to himself he fell asleep, content with the knowledge that he would never see that day come.

* * *

Christmas had arrived. Waking up Hermione smiled to herself despite the pang of loneliness that came. Sighing she got dressed and made her way down to the Christmas tree in the common room where everyone was crowded around, grabbing their presents in excitement.

Chuckling at even the Slytherins' antics at Christmas she silently accioed her presents and smiled sadly to herself as only one came rushing towards her from Elaine. Opening it she found what she thought was an empty journal at first. Elaine's bright face suddenly popped out of nowhere in front of her, her arms barely carrying all of her presents.

'Do you like it Hermione? You've seemed much more stressed than usual this month so I thought this might help you release all of those pent up thoughts.'

'Thank you Elaine.' Truthfully she had outgrown journals when she was 7 years old but she wasn't about to tell Elaine that.

'It also writes back to you, giving you advice to your problems,' Elaine added as a second thought.

'W-what?' She froze as Riddle's diary sprang to her mind.

'Yeah, it's been in my house for centuries but no one's really used it before so it's all yours now.'

Forcing a smile to her face she thanked Elaine again.

'It's brilliant. I hope you like your present too.' Elaine precariously tried to retrieve Hermione's present from her pile only to drop the rest in the process. Laughing, she helped her pick them up and take them up to their room.

'Thanks Hermione. Now which one was yours again?'

Hermione chucked her the bright red package, mentally congratulating her daring while simultaneously ignoring her journal which now lay on her bedside table.

Opening it, she found a small, white statue of a peacock that immediately began making its way around Elaine's bed, pecking at the pillow and blankets in fascination.

'I remembered you talking about them before, how there were nearly a hundred of them in your manor and how you always spent time with them so I thought you might like this. You do like it don't you?' She experienced a second of doubt before noticing Elaine's eyes which were brimming with tears.

'I love it Hermione! Thank you so much!' Jumping of the bed she rushed towards Hermione and gave her a bear hug. At that second the door opened and in came their other dorm mates. Mary and Rachelle Parkinson entered only to sneer at the scene in front of them. 'I don't know why you spend your time with the likes of her Prince. She's a mudblood for Merlin's sake.' Mary snorted behind her twin and made her way obnoxiously to her bed, flaunting the silver necklace that was now draped elegantly on her neck and chest.

'Oh give it a rest Rachelle,' Elaine scorned. 'She's just as much a human as you and I are.'

Scoffing, Rachelle joined her twin on her bed and blatantly ignored the two.

Hermione smiled at Elaine in gratitude but Elaine waved it off, muttering something about Slytherin pride.

* * *

'Tom, can we go outside?' She crossed her fingers behind her back, praying that he was in a good mood.

'Now why would I want to go outside and catch a cold when I'm perfectly warm and comfortable here?'

Cursing under her breath she quickly tried to think of something that would convince him.

'It's a secret.'

She mentally congratulated herself as she saw his eyes flash with curiosity.

'Fine Granger but if you're making me leave for no reason-'

'I'm not.' She quickly cut him off, unable to keep the happiness from her voice.

Rolling his eyes he followed her out of the common room and up the stairs that led to the dungeons, subtly glancing at her from the corners of his eyes.

She promptly sat down when they reached the lake, never mind the snow, and dragged him down with her.

'Now what is it Granger? Tell me!'

'I can't.' She smirked.

'Oh for Merlin's sake!' He began to get up only to be pulled down again by Hermione.

'Granger…'

'Relax. I only meant that it wasn't something that I could tell you about. I have to show you it idiot.'

His curiosity reaching a peak, he leaned forwards eagerly.

Stuffing her hand down her robes, she ignored Tom's disgusted face and pulled out a neatly wrapped green and silver package.

She looked up to see that Tom had frozen in shock and for the briefest of moments she felt pity to the boy who had never received a Christmas present before.

'It's for you,' she whispered, placing it gently into his hands.

His eyes found hers and she could see him desperately searching them for a trap or illusion.

'Tom, it's not a trick.'

His hands shook as he hesitantly took of the wrapping and found what lay underneath.

'Hogwarts, A History,' he whispered.

Smiling she explained.

'It's the newest edition, but it won't be in the markets for another few years. I only have it because I know the publisher and he knows how much of an avid reader I am. I know it looks a bit worn but I couldn't help reading it endlessly.' She blushed bright red at her confession but Tom still didn't tease her, stuck in his frozen state as he was.

She briefly squeezed his hand before making her way back to the castle, looking back once only to see him squeeze the book tightly to his chest.

It made her stop for a second and feel something but she didn't know what and so she continued on her way back to the dungeons, her mind mulling over it all. It was her personal edition from the future but she had vanished all traces of anything that could have hinted towards that.

She hadn't known what else to get him and somehow that had just felt right.

* * *

Tom sat there for another hour or so, his backside numb from the cold, but he didn't care.

How could he after what she had given him?

'Thank you,' he whispered to the dark of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all :) kk, firstly I'd like to apologise for how long it took me to upload this chapter. I had writer's block for a while and I've also hardly ever written a fight scene before so I'm not too sure if I've pulled it off – no matter how many times I've edited it :P**

**Oh, and someone asked whether or not they're still first years so yeah, the answer simply is yes.  
R&R – I especially love constructive criticism as I'm pretty sure you've all figured out by now :P but seriously guys – this chapter killed me so anything would be awesome :D  
~enjoy :D  
**

**Chapter 12**

As she lay in bed that night she tossed and turned as her mind was assaulted with twisted memories of the future.

_'Granger…sssso glad you could join ussss,' He hissed from his throne as she strode towards him smirking._

_'Potter has been captured my Lord,' she whispered, kneeling before Voldemort smiling._  
_Voldemort's red eyes gleamed wickedly before a grotesque grin stretched its way across his face._

_The scene disappeared into smoke only to be replaced with Harry's tortured body lying on the ground twitching as Voldemort circled around him, laughing coldly at his former enemy's demise._

_'Harry Potter, sssso weak, ssssso vulnerable without your friendsssss.'_

_The nightmare quickly morphed into her, a shackle around her neck while Voldemort held the chain, cruelly running his hand through her matted hair. She shivered in delight as he spoke of her rewards._

Her mind abruptly pulled away from the horrors to find itself in the first years' dorm, surrounded by snoring girls.

She clutched her heart fearfully, desperately trying to calm it down before running her hands over her arms, trying to warm herself up. Feeling the food she had eaten come up, she forcefully swallowed it back down, grimacing at the aftertaste.

_You're at Hogwarts. You're safe. Tom's still human and that never happened anyway, and never will._

She repeated the mantra over and over in her mind but it little to no good. Just as she contemplated going back to sleep she heard a faint crash in the distant.

Her curiosity peeked she quietly made her way out of the dorm and into the common room. Quickly casting a disillusionment charm over herself she made her way out into the corridors and hesitantly started to make her way to the Entrance Hall. She wasn't even sure whether the sound had come from Hogwarts or not, but where else could it have come from and investigating the sound sounded much more appealing than going back to sleep with the nightmare still fresh in her mind.

As she reached the Entrance Hall she noticed two prefects standing next to the door that led to the grounds. Creeping towards them she just made out what they were saying.

'We should warn Dippet. Whatever made that sound could be dangerous.'

'But it was too far away Bergson. I don't think it's anywhere near Hogwarts.'

'But if it's an animal or something it could come this way.'

The other prefect froze for a moment before nodding his head and she watched them hurry up the steps towards Dippet's office.

She stood there for a few seconds, unsure what she could do to help when she heard it again. A loud rumble echoed dimly in the distant and she realised what it meant. That was the sound of a building crashing down. Racing towards the doors she pulled them open and ran onto the grounds to have her fears confirmed. There in the distant flashes of light struck through the night where she knew Hogsmeade to be. They didn't seem particularly friendly either.

Hesitating for a brief second she ran down the slope towards where she knew the gates that led to Hogsmeade were. She was small, disillusioned and powerful; the perfect weapon to help whoever was in danger.

She cursed under her breath as she reached the gates though. They were closed and warded of course.

'Bloody hell! What am I supposed to do now?' She bit her lips nervously before sudden footsteps reached her ear. Spinning around she found Dumbledore running towards her as absurd as it looked, wand drawn out. His eyes glanced at her for a second and she could read the warning there but decided to ignore it. Dumbledore didn't know everything about her yet and they could use as much help as possible.

Spelling the gates open he ran down the pathway, Hermione on his tail.

'Miss Granger, return to your bed. This is beyond you I assure you.'

Trust me sir, I can help.'

He merely cast her a glance before nodding.

'Sir,' she added, 'how _do you_ see through disillusionment charms?'

He chuckled but didn't reply.

* * *

As they reached Hogsmeade Hermione froze for a second as she saw the devastation that had occurred. Buildings had collapsed and wizards in dark cloaks were attacking storekeepers and civilians left, right and center. She could see bodies lying around dead, their blood spilled mercilessly around them.

'Who are they?' She whispered in dread. They reminded her eerily of the Death Eaters of the future.

'Grindelwald's men,' Dumbledore whispered.

She gulped before nodding in determination.

'Shall we begin?' He asked her smiling.

'After you,' she inclined her head grinning.

Chuckling he entered the line of fire and started attacking them with such skill that she stood there admiring him for a few seconds before joining him in the fight.

Running around the fighting wizards and witches, she began to non-verbally stupefy the cloaked men, keeping to the ones at the edges so as to keep anyone from noticing her. Just as she stupefied another she saw from the corner of her eye a man she had previously stunned stand up and begin to attack. Freezing she watched in amazement as he began to attack the closest civilian without a tremble or limp in sight.  
'That's not possible,' she whispered to herself, her eyes widening further when she noticed her other victims beginning to rise again and attack the backs of the others. Running back towards them she raised her wand, a deadlier hex on mind when she saw a flash of green hit one of them in the chest. The cloaked man stumbled back and fell to the ground presumably dead but after hexing several others she saw him rise from the ground again as if nothing had happened.

She stumbled back in disbelief, her mind a frenzy as she tried to grasp what she had just witnessed. No one before Harry had survived the killing curse. No one. What that man just did was…impossible in all senses.

Frantically looking around for Dumbledore she saw him tying ropes around a group of cloaked men, his eyes burning spitfire as he waved his wand in an intricate manner over the same group. What seemed to be glass climbed up around them, blocking them from the rest of the world.

Dumbledore's eyes suddenly shot to the right and locked eyes with her, and within those fierce blue eyes she saw an order to stay away from the battle at hand. Not needing any further encouragement she slinked away to an alcove between two buildings and watched on from there.

Her eyes began to burn from all the dust and debris but she couldn't close them. She watched in astonishment as Dumbledore had seemingly found a way to stop them from recovering from his attacks, the glass walls glinting in the darkness, but as the numbers finally began to diminish she heard a rumble from above and her gut twisting painfully she looked up to see rock falling down from atop her as the buildings collapsed from a misplaced curse.

The last thing she saw was the blurred face of someone vaguely familiar from the corners of her eyes before there was nothing.

**Sooo...? How was it? R&R :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Unfortunately I haven't been able to get anyone to beta this yet, but I hope it's still pretty good :)**

**and thank you to all for your reviews :) they really are the only reason I keep writing :) **

**Chapter 13**

Dumbledore watched from the foot of her bed as she came to, her fingers twitching before a moan escaped her lip and her eyelids fluttered open.

She looked around for a second or so before finally realising where she was and freezing as the memories came rushing back. She spun around and when she noticed him she opened her mouth but he cut across her, knowing what she was about to ask him.

"I know."

"But-"

"I know, Miss Granger."

"But Pro-"

"Miss Granger, please. We should not talk of this here. When you have recovered you may visit me in my office where we will discuss what happened last night. For now though, rest, Miss Granger."

He smiled when she nodded in agreement and began to walk back to his rooms only to stop at the doorway.

"Oh, and Miss Granger? Please do not repeat what you saw last night. It would do no good and only cause panic if you did."

"Of course Professor."

* * *

As he left the Hospital Wing she looked around only to stop as she spotted Tom three beds down.

"Tom?" Standing up she wobbled over to his bedside only to stand there looking like an idiot as she saw him unresponsive to the world at large.

'Funny,' she thought, 'he looks…almost human when he's asleep.'

Her mind snorted but she ignored it, too tired to fight with herself.

'I wonder why he's here.'

As she decided that standing by his bedside would only tire her some more, the door that led to the matron's office opened to reveal a plump, red-haired woman holding a tray filled with different sized bottles and cups.

"Ah, you're awake I see. Excellent. Just lie back down on the bed deary and drink this tonic I have for you. It'll fix you up in no time."

Doing as she was told, she drank a cup filled to the brim with a foamy purple substance. Grimacing at the aftertaste she looked up to find the matron casting some spells over Tom.

"E-excuse me." She croaked out, her throat burning from the potion.

"Yes, dear?" The woman continued to cast spells over Tom but she somehow knew she had the woman's full attention.

"I was wondering if you could tell me how I survived."

The woman smirked at her, a sight that didn't quite become her, before replying.

"Why I do believe that Mr. Riddle here was the reason you survived the building's collapse."

"T-Tom?" Maybe that potion had distorted her hearing without her noticing.

"Mhm…" The matron mumbled as she focused on the yellow light that was now glowing around Tom.

"At least that's what Dumbledore said when he brought you two back here. It was very dangerous, by the way, for you two to go running headfirst into battle like that. Both of you could have been seriously injured, more so than now."

She let the witch's voice rush over her as she lay there contemplating the unconscious boy.

'He had saved her? But why?'

Looking back at Tom she saw the witch nodding before prying his mouth open and spilling a potion of some sort into his mouth, rubbing his neck gently while doing so.

"Are you sure about that Madam?" Maybe the woman herself had been sleeping when Dumbledore had brought them in and so had misheard him.

"I'm sure."

'Huh.'

* * *

Dumbledore sat on his desk, fingers linked together, as he contemplated on the previous night's events. He hadn't questioned the girl and her motives before, trusting his future self, but he thought he knew what her mission was anyway. He was certain that if she had not returned Tom would forever be lost to the dark since he couldn't see the boy risking his life for anyone really.

Well, apart from Miss Granger apparently.

'Amazing. I thought Hermione was more an annoyance to Tom than anything else.'

A knock interrupted his musings and he called out a small enter to see Miss Granger at his doorway.

He beckoned her towards the chair in front of his desk and offered her a lemon drop, which she gladly took, before sighing into his hands.

"Miss Granger, firstly I feel I need to repeat myself. What you saw yesterday and what I am about to tell you cannot be repeated outside these doors."

He saw her nod absent-mindedly and continued, trusting her to keep her word.

"Sir, before you continue, may I ask you something?"

"Of course," he answered, curiosity shining in his words. What on earth could be more troubling than what she had seen yesterday?

"You told me a while ago that according to Wield's theories history would only rearrange itself, but sir, Hogsmeade was never attacked in the future."

He froze at the rising implications but did his best not to show it.

"Miss Granger, do not worry yourself over this. I highly doubt that history has always been recorded accurately. Something surely would have been left out, like this for instance."

It was amazing seeing the hope light up in her eyes, he thought bewildered as she nodded, all too happy to accept his word for it.

"Sir? What was that glass spell you used on them?" He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts, before speaking.

"Miss Granger, I have been a friend of Wield's for decades now. I've worked with him on several of his papers; one of which discussed the reversal of time."

"Like a time turner, sir?"

"Not quite."

"Sir?"

"In which year did I send you back in time, Miss Granger?" He abruptly asked her, not too sure how much she'd understand of what he was about to say.

"My seventh," she replied confused.

"Ah. That does make it easier I must say.

"Miss Granger, in my sixties I worked with Wield on the idea and creation of a spell which could send you back in time without the need of transporting your body along too."

"So there would never be two of the same person at the same moment in time." She finished for him, still not quite understanding what this had to do with what she had seen yesterday.

"Exactly Miss Granger. Your past self would have the knowledge of the future and thus could change the outcome of the future without arousing suspicion."

"Sir, why is it then that no one knows of this? In my future people have only ever heard of time turners."

"We had discovered a flaw Miss Granger. After using the spell extensively, one's mind would begin to crumble. One would begin to forget themselves and after a while, the whole world. They would stop responding to the world at large and become as hollow as a man would were he to be kissed by a dementor."

"But yesterday-"

"Grindelwald got hold of our papers a few months after. We thought it would be of no use to him if he did but we were wrong. He has manipulated time so that the past corresponds with the future. That spell you saw me use on them isolated them from both time and space and thus rendered that spell useless."

She sat in silence for a minute, letting the information sink in, before speaking.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"What about Tom?"

"Miss Granger?" He asked, confused at the sudden change of subject.

"He wasn't with us when we, well you, were fighting against those wizards but the matron told me that he saved me."

"Ah, yes, more than one student was wondering in the corridors after curfew yesterday it seems," he answered, peering at her over the top of his half moon glasses, eyes twinkling.

She blushed, quickly averting her gaze and he chuckled in response.

"Now I do believe lunch is being served at the Great Hall. It wouldn't do for you to miss it. Run along now Miss Granger."

She smiled brilliantly at him before nodding, making her way back out.

* * *

It was much later that night when the common room was empty apart from Tom and Hermione that she finally asked what had been on her mind for a while now.

"Tom?" He grunted in response, absorbed as he was with his potions book.

"Why did you save me yesterday?" She saw him freeze before shrugging indifferently.

"Now what would the teachers think of me were I not to help you when I could?"

Her heart sank a little for a reason unknown to her before she grunted in response and returned to writing her charms essay.

**Remember to R&R :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait everyone but it's finally here :) enjoy :)**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :) :) :) :)**

**Chapter 14**

The men nervously stood waiting for their master to enter, all too aware of their failure at infiltrating Hogwarts.

They stiffened as one as the door creaked open and the shadows were released, crawling and slithering towards them one by one.

The youngest of them all, James Brown, gulped anxiously, his fear so evident it called the shadows with the promise of a meal.

Small whimpers escaped from within his throat as they clung to his small legs, climbing up none too stealthily, tongues flickering, tasting the flesh of the mortal before them.

"Flint. Step forward."

The shadows hissed in disapproval as he arrived, called back to their master without a meal.

"Master," the forty year old answered, bowing his head and back in deference to the man that now stood before them, the shadows curled around him menacingly.

"How is it, that even with my precious gift, you come back to me empty handed?"

"Master, it was Dumbledore who stopped us. He knew how to trap us so that not even time could affect us."

Grindelwald froze, his eyes bulging for a second before he laughed the matter away.

"Never mind then, we will spend our time instead searching for who the intruder is and capture them while they're on holiday." His sickening smirk was the last they saw of him as he twirled on the spot and disappeared, leaving behind the shadows that swam away, their disappointment at being refused a meal clear to all as they whipped their tails in frustration before disappearing too.

* * *

As Hermione woke up that morning she grimaced as her head began to throb.

She had been warned that this was a possible side effect and had been told by a very stern looking matron to come to her immediately were this to happen.

Groaning, she slipped out of bed and clumsily wrapped her robe around herself, her feet already beginning to move out of her dorm and into the common room.

She passed Tom on the way as he sat in an armchair reading, but as he didn't comment on her presence she chose to ignore him too, instead willing her headache to fade away.

As she travelled through the many corridors towards the Wing her mind drifted back to Tom. She didn't know how to act around him anymore. He wasn't Voldemort, anyone could see that, but he was so damn close to him that it scared her. She thumped her head on the nearest wall as she slumped against it, head in hands.

Maybe she was being too harsh on the boy. He had saved her after all hadn't he? Clearly he still had a bit of humanity left in him somewhere.  
'Somewhere deep, deep, _deep _down,' her mind snorted but she ignored it.

'If he _does_ still have a bit of humanity in him then I need to keep it there.' She thought resolutely, standing up and once again moving towards the Wing, determined to reach there before her headache got any worse.

She would be herself, and she would imagine that she didn't know Tom's future and that he was her friend, just as Harry and Ron had been.

She would ignore his questionable traits and pretend that he was a normal boy worth befriending.

She would stop her stalking, stop her nosiness and just let him be.

'Why did Dumbledore choose me again?' She whispered to herself, her mind lacking its usual confidence.

* * *

"Up you get Miss Granger, you're free to go." The matron smiled gently down at the girl who actually followed her advice and came to her instead of ignoring the pain.

"Thank you Madam…er…"

"Weasley."

"Weasley?" Hermione froze; her eyes bulging as she finally registered the red hair and freckles.

The matron was taken aback as she suddenly found Hermione wrapping her arms around her desperately, hanging onto her for dear life.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione's mind finally caught up to her body's actions and she hastily stepped away, blushing from the roots of her hairs.

"Sorry ma'am."

The matron laughed it away and beckoned her out of the Wing.

"Never mind, now don't let me see you back in here Miss Granger."

"Of course," Hermione answered slyly, already plotting away at ways she could return without seeming like a stalker.

* * *

Hermione was a ridiculously cheerful child Tom thought as he watched her skip to class.

Everyone else knew to be more mannered and graceful than a grasshopper but she must have missed that memo.

She drove him mad and he had no idea where she was to be placed in his grand scheme plan to over rule the world and that ticked him off even more.

At first she was the most annoying person he had ever had the misfortune to meet; she had been clingy and ridiculously girly too. Then she turned into the sternest person who seemed to see through his façade and then she was back to being cheerful, albeit less clingy which he had to be grateful for.

'She's retarded,' he thought spitefully as she sat down next to him in class, her eager face ticking him off.

"Woke up at the wrong side of the bed?" She asked him and he stared at her, befuddled by her words before she hastily retreated to her books and blatantly ignored him.

Not that he had a problem with that.

* * *

Hermione was just coming back from dinner that day, turning the by now familiar corridors to the dungeons when she rounded on a scene that chilled her to her bones.

Raven hung mercilessly from the ceiling by his hair whimpering, his wand in Tom's hands as he stood below him staring up with a vicious gleam in his eyes.

"Intus San-"

Her brain finally catching up to the events she sprung herself between them and grabbed Tom's hands in the middle of its motions.

"No!" She cried, horrified at his choice of curse.

"Get out of my way Granger," he whispered, his eyes never leaving his victim.

She forcefully gulped down her fear before grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her.

"Look at me Tom!"

His eyes slowly slid down from Raven to glare silently at Hermione.

"You're better than this Tom," she whispered for his ears only, her eyes desperately searching his for the spark of humanity that she knew existed but all she could see was the sickening, twisted love for torture and pain.

"Tom! Listen to me!"

His smirk widened as she saw no way into his heart and her heart sank at the realization.

"Tom…Please."

His eyes never flickered as he began to raise his wand once more at Raven who squeaked and desperately tried to loosen himself free but failed miserably.

"Ferven-"

"TOM!" She shrieked, pulling at his arm with all the strength she possessed.

"Don't!"

He didn't listen though and growled as she wouldn't let go of his arm.

"Leave, Granger."

Desperate now she called on her magic and non-verbally cast Petrificus Totalus on Tom, sighing in relief when he could move no longer.

She hurriedly released Raven from his jinx and cushioned his fall, saving him from a few broken bones.

Without thanking her he ran from them both, his sweat leaving an undesirable smell behind him.

Turning back to Tom she glared at him before dragging them both to an empty classroom and shoving him into it, closing the door behind them.

Bracing herself for a possible attack she removed the spell and yelled as he quickly sent a curse her way, blocking it only by her instincts.

"Granger," he growled, lowering his wand. "You had no right to interfere."

She bristled at that, her fear quickly transforming into anger.

"No right? You were about to _kill_ him!" She shrieked.

"Don't be so overdramatic Granger!"

"Overdramatic?" She demanded. "That was _dark magic _Tom!"

His lips tugged at the corners before his reply came.

"And how would you know that Granger?"

She huffed before answering. "I've studied it enough so that if I ever meet an idiot who thinks he won't be consumed by said magic, I can stop him."

Tom's immaculate eyebrows rose in laughter as he answered, his voice sprinkled with mirth.

"I don't fit either of those categories and so again I must ask, why did you stop me?" The mirth in his voice had disappeared but she ignored it, rolling her eyes at him.

"Sure you don't," She muttered but hastily continued as he opened his mouth in retort.

"You were still going to kill him Tom and no matter how cruel that boy can be… he's just a boy. He deserves a chance to live his life, to learn from his mistakes, and grow into a better man."

Tom snorted at her before making his way to the door.

Blocking him once more she tugged at his arm before enveloping him in a hug.

"You're better than this Tom, I know it. I've _seen _it. Don't let the darkness fool you." She whispered in his ear, but if he was affected by her words he didn't show it. Yanking his hand back from her, he strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him in anger.

Sighing, she too made her way back to the common room, not too sure what had transpired.

* * *

Tom snorted in disgust as her words played over in his mind.

He _was_ in control of the darkness and it was only those too _weak _in character that resorted to saying that.

'She's not weak though,' his mind argued with him but he promptly ignored it and forced his mind blank as he fell asleep.

**So what did you think? R&R :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you again for all your reviews and everything :) I've tried taking on board everything and I hope it pays off *fingers crossed***

**I'd just like to add that I think this chapter perfectly highlights Tom as a first year; loose and unstable. I like to think that he learnt subtlety through the years and that before that he did made mistakes. Tell me what you think and remember – reviews are much appreciated :P**

**Thanks again & enjoy :) (Oh, and p.s. they're still first years :))**

**Chapter 15 **

He waited, as silent as a predator before catching its prey, as one by one all the boys in his dorm fell asleep, their snores filling his ears one after another.

Smirking as the darkest hour of the night approached, he crept out of his bed and out into the darkened corridors of the dungeons. It had been three days since that incident with Granger but he hadn't forgotten it, not at all.

Treading quietly he made his way to the third floor corridor where he knew Raven Greengrass was meeting up with Mary, his Ravenclaw girlfriend.

Finally reaching his destination he hid himself in an alcove and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

An hour had passed by and yet nothing at all happened; the corridor remained as empty as he had found it, except for the random ghost or prefect patrolling.

Tom Riddle knew better though, and so he waited as patiently as one can until he was rewarded with the smallest of creaks from the door nearest to him. He smirked as he saw the shadow of a boy's head peaking out before motioning for the girl inside.

"It's clear. Come on, I'll walk you to your tower."

"No Raven, you'll have more of a chance of getting caught that way. Don't worry, I'll walk myself there. I'll see you in class honey," and just as Tom knew she would, she walked away after pecking him on the lips, leaving Raven alone and defenceless.

Humming quietly to himself Raven began the trek back to the dungeons, oblivious to Tom's presence.

"Out late I see, Greengrass."

Raven froze, fear flooding him in an instant as he recognised Tom's voice.

"R-Riddle. What are you doing out here? It's past your bedtime." Snorting at Raven's attempt at bravery he quickly caught up to him, sneering at the obvious shudder that ran through the other boy.

"It's also past yours," he finally whispered, a vindictive smile twisting his features.

"I-I'm a prefect Riddle. It's my duty to patrol the corridors at night and-"

"It's not your shift today Greengrass but no matter, no matter."

Greengrass spluttered in indignation before replying.

"And how would you know that Riddle?"

His haughty smirk disturbed Raven and he waited with baited breath for Tom to answer.

"I know many things Greengrass-". He suddenly faltered as he heard footsteps rounding the corner. He quickly cast a nonverbal disillusionment charm on himself before falling silent and moving to the side.

"Greengrass. 10 points from Slytherin for wandering the corridors at night." Greengrass froze as he found himself face to face with Professor Merrythought and hastily looked around for Tom only to find nothing, as if Tom had only been a hallucination all along.

"I-I thought it was my turn to patrol the corridors, ma'am." She stared him down before marching past him muttering, "and that's another 5 points from Slytherin for blatantly lying to a teacher." She passed by Tom without a second glance and he mentally snorted at her incompetency.

His eyebrow rose though as he watched Greengrass walk hastily down the corridors, laughing at his pitiful attempt at running away from his fate.

* * *

Bad habits die hard, her mother used to tell her and she couldn't help but agree as she found herself wandering the corridors at night.

"It's so different," she murmured to herself, eyes lit with wonder as the light from the torches bounced off the stone walls and floors, flickering from an invisible wind, almost as if in the middle of a game.

Her eyes swept the rest of the corridor and she couldn't help but choke at the beauty that had escaped her before but was there for all to see. The corridors upstairs which Harry, Ron and herself had all memorised by now where always lit by the light of the moon but here, in the heart of Hogwarts, it was Hogwarts itself that kept the students safe and warm.

A boy suddenly staggered into view, disrupting the silence that had fallen. Limping and clutching his chest, whimpers escaped his throat before he crashed to the floor in a heap of limbs.

She stood there a total of a second before she ran frantically towards him, her heart beating a mile per second.

Her knees skid on the stone as she collapsed next to him, hand automatically reaching to check his pulse and she thanked Merlin when she found one, albeit a weak one.

"Hospital Wing," she muttered to herself and screamed as his hands abruptly grabbed hers.

"No," he barked, coughing up blood. He brought out his own wand and tried to heal himself only to make the wound on his chest worse.

Making a grab for her own wand, as she finally realised she could do magic, she froze as she couldn't locate it - but that was impossible! She _always_ had it on her and time was running out she thought wildly, watching helplessly as the boy coughed up some more blood. But that was nothing to his chest which was oozing with blood so thick it was black. Tendrils of magic circled the wound and she watched horrified as they continued to slowly tear open the flesh from the corners, leaving the poor boy screaming in pain and anguish. Fluttering her hands uselessly she noticed he still had his wand held loosely in his hand and so made a wild dash from it, her brain finally catching up to the events and beginning to yell instructions at her which she followed blindly.

She quickly closed off his other wounds and fixed his leg as best she could before focusing on his chest. She worked furiously on the wound, casting Vulnera Sanentur only to watch the magic rip it open again furiously. She froze, dread filling her as she realised that she didn't know how to help him. That was the only spell she knew that could fix something as ugly as that wound.

Her brain shut down temporarily before she forced it to regenerate, her mind running past every single thing she ever knew to find something, _anything_, that would help her. Crying now as she kept reaching dead ends she finally hit on the spell that she was sure was used on the boy and she frantically skipped to the cure only to see the words, 'Cure yet to be found,' printed in front of her eyes.

"No…"

She kept reading, desperate to find a hint or clue or something.

'The Perpetua curse, created in the 1700s, is one of the foulest curses known to wizardkind…'

She frantically skimmed all the information while muttering Vulnera Sanentur over and over again.

'It can only be hindered for a week by a continuous flow of healing spells before the curse kills the victim. No amount of blood replenishing potions will suffice as the curse not only drains the victim of his blood and energy, but also of his magic which his organs suffer from…'

She stopped there, knowing that it was hopeless to keep reading.

She looked down only to be met his unconscious face and frowned as she finally recognised him; it was the boy that Tom had tried to curse before, the boy that had picked on Tom all those many weeks ago.

"I need to get you to Madam Weasley," She muttered and levitated him carefully into the air, continuing her chant.

Thanking Merlin it was on the first floor corridor she grunted as she finally reached the doors. Sweat covered her entire body and she felt like fainting from the strain.

"Madam Weasley," she called out pitifully, sighing as she finally laid Raven onto a bed.

"Madam Weasley!" She called out stronger this time and watched relieved as the door leading to the matron's office sprang open and out bustled the woman in her nightgown, the sleep instantly leaving her face as she found Hermione continuing with her chant on the still unconscious boy.

"What happened to him?" She asked, instantly recognising the spell Hermione was using and casting it in between her status spell.

"He stumbled into the corridor like this ma'am. It's the Perpetua curse, I'm sure of it. He had other injuries on him too but I'm pretty sure I've taken care of them."

She knew the matron understood her as she stiffened in horror and disgust.

"This boy needs to be sent to St. Mungo's," she whispered and it only took five minutes before Hermione was left alone in the Wing, the matron having gone along with the boy.

With nothing left to do she stomped down to the dungeons again, focused on her newly found mission and blatantly ignoring her tired body.

* * *

Tom lay there, smirking as the hour passed by in beautiful silence. He had finally taken care of that boy and obliviated him for good measure.

His musings were cut short however as someone began to pound on the door before blasting it open. He sat straight up in bed, thinking that he had been caught before rethinking his decision and lying back down, forcing his heart calm and feigning sleep. He was only thankful that his curtains were drawn.

Tiny footsteps marched into the dorm before someone ripped open his curtains.

He didn't make a sound apart from breathing in and out at regular intervals and waited for whomever it was to leave but they didn't, instead a small hand slapped him awake and he found himself face to face with Granger.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, first of all I'd like to say sorry for the wait, I've been killing myself over this chapter but I hope it's paid off.**

**Thanks all for the reviews as well :D :D Just a note: I'm planning to go through all their years but I'm not too sure, I'm more of a 'whatever I feel like writing' author so lol, we'll see :P **

**(oh, and remember – it's extra long – so extra reviews please) :P  
~enjoy**

**Chapter 16**

"G-Granger? What in Merlin's name…" He rubbed his cheek lethargically, yawning while doing so.

"Don't play dumb Tom. You know very well that you deserved that."

He didn't plan it but as soon as she said those words the walls that he had begun to build in his mind crumbled at the edges as a memory of Harold saying the exact same thing found itself at the forefront of his mind. He froze for a second as fear gripped his heart in an iron fist but he forcefully shook it off, disgusted at his moment of weakness.

"What are you moaning about now?" He demanded, rubbing his eyes once more for show and letting his eyebrows crease in confusion.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Tom! How could you do that to him?" She demanded, hands on hips and spitting fury.

"Do _what_ Granger? And to whom might I add?" He demanded, propping himself up on his pillows and glaring at her.

"You can't just go around slapping people Granger. In case you hadn't noticed it's not called good manners."

He watched as her delicately shaped eyebrow rose and her chocolate brown eyes narrowed in distaste.

"Nor is it called good manners to curse a man who has done nothing to deserve a painful death."

"Curse? What in Merlin's name are you talking about Granger? I haven't done anything! I don't even know who you're talking about!" He exclaimed, now yelling in both confusion and anger, mentally applauding his acting skills.

"Oh, so it's just a coincidence that it's the bloke who you were trying to hex before for bullying you?" She insisted, her voice becoming shriller with every word spoken.

"Who? Greengrass? Are you serious? Excellent!" He really was brilliant at this whole acting business he had to admit.

"Who did it? I need to send them some flowers!" He was shocked to say the least when her hand swung around and collided with his left eye in a punch.

"What the hell mudblood!" He yelled, covering his eye and glaring mutinously at her with the other.

"What is your _problem_ Tom?" She screeched, her voice escalating an octave.

"W-What's going on?" Their heads turned as one as Malfoy groggily got up, glaring at the two of them in his sleep-filled state.

"Nothing Malfoy, go back to bed." She hissed before turning back to Tom, her anger now in check.

"I hope you're happy Tom. I hope you feel real proud at what you've done."

His bemused expression was the last she saw as she turned on her heel and marched away.

"Granger," He called out just before she reached the door.

"What?" She whispered venomously.

"Did you say he was going to die?" He asked, his face an innocent mask of confusion.

"Yes," She whispered to watch in suspicion as his lips tugged infinitesimally at the corners.

"A shame no one knows a cure," He whispered mockingly before falling back onto his pillows and pulling the curtains shut.

She stayed there for what seemed like an age before leaving, her mind in turmoil over what had just passed.

It was only when she reached her own dorm that she remembered her own tired state and flopped down onto her bed without a second thought, her mind instantly falling asleep and wiping away everything for the time being.

* * *

The Great Hall was as loud as every other morning, with the students bustling around and yelling over the tables to be heard. Their laughter and smiles filled the air with something akin to peace but she walked past them, immune to their joy, head lowered in weariness and her heart heavy with the events of last night.

She blatantly ignored Tom who sat there chatting with Malfoy and moved to sit beside Elaine who looked at her confused before pointedly nodding towards Tom.

She shrugged in return and ate her breakfast, a tear prickling her eye.

She thought she had escaped this at least for a few more years. Clearly she was wrong. She would never escape death and the war no matter what. Sighing into her porridge she couldn't help but blame herself. She was sent here to change Tom, to show him the light so to speak, but here he was, a tiny eleven-year old who had just murdered a student. Well, almost, she thought.

Grabbing her book bag she threw it onto her shoulder as an idea struck her and she was about to go get up to see Dumbledore but was stopped as Dippet stood and demanded the attention of the students.

"This morning I was made aware of some very disturbing news," He murmured, head bowed in grief. It was as if someone had cast a silencio on the students as suddenly everyone stopped talking, forks stopped scraping against plates and even the teachers looked up surprised, holding their breaths.

"Last night a student was fatally attacked."

The silence that existed was pierced into shards as friends looked for friends and brothers looked for sisters.

"He has been sent to St. Mungo's," Dippet continued, eyeing the students sadly.

"I have been told he won't survive the week." A few first year Hufflepuffs began to sob but no cry was as excruciating as Mary's as she had finally noticed that Raven was no where to be seen.

"No! NO! Tell me it's not him!" She demanded, begging Dippet to disagree with her but he didn't, looking away as she screamed his name in anguish, wrestling past her friends who tried to comfort her and running away from the Great Hall in tears.

"How pathetic." She turned around at Malfoy's comment, enraged at his behaviour.

She was about to speak her mind when Dippet cleared his throat uncomfortably before continuing.

"If anyone knows anything about the events that transpired last night I _implore_ you to step forward."

When no one did he sighed heavily into his hands, his thoughts divided.

"Then I ask you to take extra precautions when walking the corridors."

* * *

"Tom." He looked up bewildered to find Granger standing before him, her eyes swimming orbs of peace.

He raised an eyebrow at her; she hadn't talked to him the entire day and he couldn't help but wonder what had changed.

"Can you come with me?" She asked just as calmly, her eyes beseeching him to follow her.

He didn't know why but he didn't say no, standing from his chair by the fire and following her out of the common room and into the darkening corridors of Hogwarts.

"Granger?" He asked but she only shook her head in response, grabbing his hand and leading him outside towards the courtyard.

Again, he didn't know why but he let her, tolerating her hand and letting her lead him to Merlin knows where.

They stopped just before an archway and she turned to him, her face unreadable, before pointing towards the far end of the courtyard where he saw that idiot of a girl Mary sitting by herself in the windy weather, her shoulders shaking in what was obviously suppressed sobs.

"Pft." Tom turned around to Hermione sneering. Somehow he had expected something more…meaningful.

"Tom. Look again." Her eyes never wavered from his but he couldn't stop his eyes from rolling in annoyance and boredom. Looking back around he found the same scene as before and again snorted in amusement.

"She's pathetic," He murmured, echoing Malfoy's words from before.

"No. She's not," Hermione replied and once more asked him to look back at her.

"Granger…" He growled, his voice bordering threatening.

"Tom. Please." He must have been in a merciful mood because there was no other reason for him to listen to Granger…again.

"Just…look closely Tom and tell me what you see."

He mentally snorted at Hermione's idiocy but did as she said nonetheless.

"I see a girl crying pathetically over a man who is just as pathetic as she is."

He froze as a hand slowly entwined with his.

He tried to pull back but she held it firmly in her grasp. "Look again," She whispered.

He gulped before turning back once more to the sniveling girl a few meters away, trying to think of something that would get Hermione off his back.

"She's sad." He stated the obvious, the tiniest hint of contempt lacing his voice.

Hermione sighed in defeat at his obvious lack of remorse.

"I see a girl who's about to lose something precious. A girl who would give her life if she could to save the man she loves."

"Stop being so melodramatic Granger. She's only sixteen."

She stepped in front of him and stared him down.

"You would be surprised what people can do when they truly love another."

He snorted again before turning back round to head back to the castle.

"That's why you all should have been sorted into Hufflepuff. You're all just a big bunch of pansies."

"You know Tom," She called after him, walking calmly behind him. "I once knew a woman. A mother." He had stopped walking, his head trained forward but she could see his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Walking up behind him she gently laid her hand on his shoulder only for it to be vehemently shaken off but he didn't start walking again, frozen as he was.

"She loved her son so much that when a man tried to kill him she sacrificed herself, refusing to stand aside."

"How…touching," He sneered but she ignored it, continuing with her story.

"Yes, it was. Her love was so fierce and true that when the man tried to kill the child, he couldn't. It destroyed him instead."

Tom scoffed at this.

"That's impossible Granger."

"No. It's not." She countered.

"Love is powerful Tom. It makes us stronger. Stronger than what anything else could ever make us."

He rolled his eyes and continued to walk having lost his interest in the subject.

"She doesn't deserve this Tom and nor does he, but remember this Tom. They are no weaker because of it."

She watched him walk back to the castle sadly, only praying that she had struck a chord.

* * *

'I can't believe she got me to move just to hear that rubbish,' he thought, scoffing at her silliness.

'Ignore her,' he told himself firmly. 'Just focus on what you need to do,' and with that he walked off to the library, his mind already pushing back everything she said to the 'useless' corner of his mind.

* * *

She hadn't had a good nights rest that was for sure. Her chin lay propped on her hand as she stared vacantly at Professor Merrythought as she demonstrated the wand movements required for that day's lesson.

Her mind had refused to shut down yesterday, leaving her restless and annoyed. Tom wasn't helping either as he perfectly copied Merrythought's wand movements before smiling smugly down at her.

"My my my, I never thought I'd see the day where Hermione Granger refused to participate in class."

Glaring dully at him she turned her head so that she wouldn't have to see him although that did little to nothing as her mind began to replay the events of the night before the last, something it had loved doing recently when she was trying to fall asleep.

The class wore on with Hermione barely concentrating, soothing her guilty conscious by reminding herself that she'd already lived through this lesson before.

What she couldn't sooth though was her mind which simply refused to sit still and behave.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" She hissed, burying her head in her arms.

"Bee in your bonnet Granger?" She heard Tom whisper but she refused to deign him with an answer.

"Shame. I would hate to see this blatant disregard for schooling become a regular thing."

She froze.

It…it wasn't possible.

Was it?

Her head whipped back round to stare at him, eyes widened with hope and incredulity, all signs of sleepiness gone.

"Granger?"

"There's a cure…" She whispered and it was his turn now for his eyes to widen in surprise and…was that fear?

"But why would you find a cure? _How _could you find a cure? You're only eleven." She murmured before shaking her head as if that had been a ridiculous question.

Standing up she hurriedly gathered her things into her bag and strode as fast as she could towards the still lecturing teacher.

"Professor, I'm sorry but I feel sick. Could I be excused for the lesson?"

Professor Merrythought stared dumbly at her before gesturing towards the door.

"Of course Miss Granger. You are excused."

She could barely restrain the smile that promised to break free so before it did she nodded before hastily exiting the room.

Once out of sight she sprinted down the corridor, her heart beating a mile per second.

There was only one man who could help her.

Dumbledore.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone, first of all a big thanks to all you reviewers out there :) and now to answer some questions.**

**Just like Harry who snuck into the restricted section with his invisibility cloak, so did Tom with a disillusionment charm from pretty much day one (well, once he had actually learnt the disillusionment charm that is). **

**I also mentioned some time before that Tom does actually know of Hermione's power (having overheard her talk to Dumbledore) so yeah.**

**Thanks again to everyone **

**~Enjoy**

**Chapter 17**

Her breath was coming in gasps and she leant heavily on the wall for support before knocking on Dumbledore's door almost desperately. No one answered. Swearing under her breath she tried again, knocking more forcefully but she was met with the same silence.

"Miss Granger?" Startled, she turned to see Slughorn looking at her puzzled.

"Do you know where Professor Dumbledore is sir?" She immediately asked him, wasting no time.  
"It's just that I need to see him. Urgently," She added when he made no reply.

"Away I do believe," He murmured, his voice bordering uncertainty.

"Is there something I could help you with?" He added, seeing her crestfallen face.

"No sir, but would you know when he's coming back?" Crossing her fingers she prayed to Merlin that he'd be back soon. If anyone was to find a cure it would be him she just knew it.

"I do believe he'll return in a few days, Miss Granger, don't you worry." She stood there, mouth gaping in horror. In a _few days?_ That wasn't enough time, not by far.

"Now run along Miss Granger, your teacher will be waiting for you I'm sure." Nodding absently she walked off in a daze.

She couldn't tell anyone else, they wouldn't believe her let alone help her.

'Well, did they or did they not call me the brightest witch of my age?' With that in mind she made her way to the library, determined to find the cure for certes there was one. She could see Tom again from that night, his eyes and words challenging her, mocking her.

* * *

He couldn't help the smirk that plastered itself across his face, he really couldn't.

Just the fact that she thought she could find a cure was enough to set him laughing for hours. He knew she had mastered quite a few advanced spells but that was it. She was a mudblood, magic did not come naturally to her and it was only someone as gifted as himself that would have the power and knowledge to find it. And anyways, she was looking in the wrong section of the library.

Walking towards her he lowered a sandwich before her, breaking her concentration. Jaw gaping as she saw who had offered her food she spluttered for a second before simply whispering a small thank you and reaching for it. Slapping her hand away he smirked.

"That isn't for you Granger, it's for me. You know walking all those stairs up to the library really does tire one," and without further ado he grabbed it and munched happily on it, loving how her eyes flared up in exasperation and anger.

"Really Tom? What are you, a child?"

"Why yes, that is what I am considered to be by others."

Muttering under her breath she continued with her work, making notes and burying herself once more into the tomes.

Smirking at her pitiful attempts he couldn't help but point it out.

"You really think you're going to find something in those books Granger?"

"Of course not," She replied snappily.

Frowning at the strange girl before him he muttered, "Then why are you looking at them?"

"How do you expect me to find a cure for something I barely understand?" Her hand was scribbling furiously on her parchment, her brows furrowed in concentration.

Shaking his head he left her to her own devices, feeling victorious.

* * *

Three days had passed and she was beginning to feel the strain of it all. She had swallowed around thirty books already but she was yet to find anything. There was just too much to study. She furiously wiped away her tears of frustration. Where was Dumbledore when you needed him? She refused to see that boy die, especially at Tom's hands.

Ignoring her grumbling stomach, droopy eyes and protesting bladder she continued to fill her mind with the words of wizards and withes come and gone, desperate for the cure.

* * *

A week had passed.

Not even bothering to wipe her tears now she tried to focus on the words before her, her mind a frenzied state.

There was probably around three hours left now until his death but she was no closer to finding a cure than she was six days ago.

"I'm the brightest witch of my age Hermione. You _have to _be able to find this! Now come on! Work faster!"

"You know muttering to yourself is hardly going to make a difference." Jumping at the sudden voice she whipped around to find Tom standing behind her, a mask of indifference ready on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered wearily, head dizzy from the sudden movement.

"Come to see how close you've reached of course," He answered innocently.

"I've reached nowhere," She whispered, head bowing in defeat and exhaustion.

"Well of course you haven't. You've been reading the wrong books this entire week you know."

"WHAT?" She screamed in horror.

Leaning on the chair behind him his lazy smirk did nothing to calm her strained nerves.

"Well what did you expect Granger? You're trying to find a cure for a _dark_ curse and you're looking at what, _Inside Creation_?" He asked, grabbing one of her books and languidly turning it around for show, sneering at its uselessness.

She was frozen in her seat, disbelief marring her features while self-loathing filled her eyes.

"What?" She whispered, more tears beginning to trek their way down her face.

He shrugged, getting up and moving away back down the aisle.

"WAIT!" She screamed, toppling over the chair in her haste and stumbling to reach him.

"Wait! Tom! _Please!_ Tell me the cure! Please! I beg of you Tom!" She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stop, running around him to face him.

"_Please Tom! Please! Tell me!"_

His eyebrow lifted in disdain and he pointedly looked down at his shoulder where her hand still lay, clutching his shoulder painfully tight.

She hastily removed her hand only to place it firmly on his cheek.

"Tom," She whispered, seeing him unresponsive to her, "You're no murderer. _Please._"

Shaking her roughly away he continued to walk away, his face once more unreadable.

"TOM!" But that was all she could manage to shout before her body shut down, too hungry, too exhausted to continue.

* * *

Interesting. He had expected her to follow after him, begging him for the cure. Well, never mind then.

* * *

Casting a quick tempus charm he sighed at the time floating before him. There was still twenty more minutes before that useless idiot would die.

It had been amazing really, watching Hogwarts undergo that change; the laughter had ceased, the smiles had disappeared and not one reckless prank had been played all week.

There was only silence. The students had shuffled from class to class and even the teachers had mindlessly lectured the students in class.

It was…nice.

He hated their sickening smiles, their child-like behaviour. He really should curse more of them if this was their reaction. He chuckled as he realised that the Professors hadn't given a second thought about Hermione skipping their classes.

Smiling blissfully to himself he snuggled deeper into his covers, his mind sinking happily into the realms of sleep.

* * *

She woke up only to find herself on the floor. Squinting against the stinging of the sun's rays she tried to stand up only to fall back down on her backside, clutching her head painfully as it throbbed pointedly.

Then it struck her. The week was over.

"NO!" Ignoring her headache she forced her feet to work, running towards the Hospital Wing with as much haste as she could muster.

Banging the doors open she yelled for the matron but was met with silence.

"MADAM WEASLEY!" Still nothing. Groaning in despair she fell on a bed, her mind sinking once more into a dark abyss.

* * *

His men quickly bowed out of his way as he entered the room. His right hand man bowed his head in acknowledgement before showing him the papers that were splattered everywhere on the table.

"Master, we can't seem to find who it is. All the students that are currently attending Hogwarts have been there from the very beginning."

"Look harder, Flint. Dumbledore would've covered it up."

"Of course."

He walked away feeling tired. He needed to get into Hogwarts, only then would the shadows lead him to the outsider because knowing Dumbledore, he wouldn't be able to otherwise.

* * *

Dumbledore stepped back into his office, dusting off the soot from the fireplace, before heading towards his room.

Tired but satisfied, he fell asleep in an instant, Fawkes' soft lullaby soothing his tired mind.

* * *

"Last week Raven Greengrass was attacked in the corridors late at night." He stood before them, eyes brimming with joy and lips spread in a smile.

"His attacker is yet to be found however it gives me great pleasure to announce that our very own Professor Dumbledore has found a cure to the incurable."

Gasps were heard all around the hall as students began to whisper excitedly to each other. Quieting them down, Dippet continued.

"Mr. Greengrass is currently at St. Mungo's and will remain there for a further three days. However he has made a full recovery."

Cheers erupted all over from both students and teachers alike.

Except for Tom. He sat there, face unreadable but with eyes burning with anger and hate. That boy had _deserved_ to die_. _

Sneering he began to clap with everyone else, eyes drilling holes into Dumbledore's.

* * *

"Miss Granger? Can you hear me?" Blinking she found herself face-to-face with Madam Weasley who was looking down at her concerned.

"Here, drink this," She offered her a cup brimming with a purple potion and she drunk it greedily, her throat parched.

Just as soon as she could use her voice again she immediately voiced her concerns.

"What happened to Raven? Is he…?"

"No, he's alive and well," She replied beaming. "Professor Dumbledore found a cure and he's simply resting now at St. Mungo's. He will return shortly to Hogwarts."

Beaming from ear to ear she sat up only to fall back into unconsciousness.

* * *

He sat there reading in the common room, every once in a while glancing around for that bushy-haired mudblood with no luck.

'Where is she?'

Curiosity taking over he got up and made his way to the library, having no other inkling as to where she might be.

"Granger?"

Silence.

"Granger!" He called out again, peeping around the aisles when he couldn't find her in her usual spot.

"Where is she?" He muttered, his thoughts now wholly focused on her and with a sinking heart he realised that she had probably over-exerted herself this past week. She was probably somewhere out cold now, somewhere between here and the dungeons most likely.

'Who cares?' His mind viciously snapped at him and he froze, realising that he had indeed been close to feeling _something_ that he shouldn't have.

She was below him. She was mud. She was _nothing_.

He forced himself to walk back to the dungeons, taking the longest route possible.

**R&R :D :D :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**Again, thank you, thank you, thank you to all the reviewers out there. You really are the reason why I keep updating :)  
kk, this chapter is extra long guys as it's the last one for their first year. Next chapter – year two :) :) :)  
****Review, review, review :) :) :)  
Oh, and I'd just like to add that I chose Dumbledore to find the cure instead of Hermione mainly because as a youth he had immersed himself in the darkness so to speak whereas Hermione has always been of the light so yeah...to find a cure for a dark curse you'd have to study that same darkness. So yeah... :P **

**Chapter 18**  
Although he had made a full recovery Raven himself was never the same again after that. He was now jittery and would glance behind his shoulder every few minutes. Most pitied him although the same could not be said for Mary who stuck to his side every waking minute that she wasn't in class. She would glare at anyone even remotely suspicious as they passed by Raven in the corridors and had on occasion hexed several students who had allegedly thought he deserved it.

Other than that the year passed by relatively peacefully.

Sighing happily she plumped herself down on the armchair that sat beside the common room fire and looked wistfully at the flames dancing merrily together.

She highly doubted Tom would attack the boy again; teachers had begun to patrol more frequently and in pairs while prefects were in groups of threes now.

Even without all of the added security which she anyway doubted would hold off Tom, Dumbledore had begun to keep a closer eye on him and it was clear to both Tom and herself that he knew exactly who was to blame.

Tom wasn't stupid she firmly decided, beginning to doze off on the chair. He wouldn't attempt to attack the boy again any time soon.

Just as her mind was about to slip into unconsciousness, she vaguely made out Tom sitting on another armchair placed in the corner of the room, a book propped up on his lap. She snorted when she made out the title.

It seemed he had not forgotten that someone had obliviated him all those months ago. Chuckling she made herself more comfortable on the chair, content. She had only obliviated him to keep her powers secret but he had figured that much out later on and so there was no real danger of him finding the truth.

Thinking hard, guilt began to creep up in her again and forced her mind awake once more. She had been harsh, harsher than she had needed to be. She shouldn't have left him there either.

Sighing she pushed it out of her mind. There was no point in dwelling on it for now. She wasn't perfect and she did make some mistakes here and there.  
This just happened to be one of them.

* * *

Pushing past the bustling students on the train she desperately tried to find an empty carriage to calm her frazzled nerves.

She had chosen Tom's orphanage from the list Dumbledore had given her a few weeks back but she was yet to inform Tom of her decision. She wasn't quite sure what his reaction would be and she was in no big hurry to find out.

Breathing in relief, she lay across the seat, relieved to find an empty carriage. She suspected Tom was sitting with Malfoy and Elaine was probably with Avery and her other 'family friends'. Shaking her head clear of all thoughts her mind slipped into darkness, her ears all too happy to ignore the loud and hustling students outside.

It was in this state that Tom found her while trying to locate a bathroom.

He froze outside her carriage as the sun had chosen that moment to peep through the clouds and bathe her in a brilliant haze of orange light and splendor.

His stomach knotted itself into a ball and he had to force his feet to keep moving, uncomfortable with what he was feeling.

* * *

Harold was waiting for him on the corner of Kings Cross with a firm sneer in place. His nose was upturned, as if smelling something unpleasant and his arms were folded sternly together as he glanced down at Tom in disgust.

He didn't move though and kept staring off into the distance until Tom's curiosity got the better of him.

"Sir, would it not be prudent to head off now?"

"Don't speak unless spoken to Riddle and as it is we're waiting for another…_thing_ to accompany us."

Eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, he too regarded the individuals leaving the station, trying to guess who the surprise visitor was. Not one minute later an awfully familiar bush of hair began walking towards them, a smile ready on her face while she hastily tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hello sir, my name is Hermione Granger. Pro-"

"Yes, yes, I don't really care who you are. Now come along the both of you and don't make a sound."

Hermione's eyes betrayed her shock and slight uneasiness before she covered it up quite effectively and followed them silently through the packed streets of London to where a tiny car awaited them. It looked like it had come from a garbage dump but she kept that particular thought to herself.

"Get in, the both of you. Now."

Frowning at his words she followed a sullen Tom into the car but not before hastily cramming both their trunks into the back of the car. Just as they closed the lid to the car she caught a glimpse of his face and winced. Although his face was as expressionless as ever his eyes were spitting fire at her.

The trip, although it only took at most fifteen minutes, dragged on, a heaviness clinging to them like a wet blanket, drenching them with its weight.

As they reached the orphanage she barely had time to take a good look at it before she was pushed hastily through the doors and up the stairs to the fourth bedroom on the left where, upon entering, sat a menacing looking girl whose eyes were squinting heavily through her glasses.

"Who are you?" She spit out aggressively and it took all of Hermione's willpower to refrain from glaring at the girl in disdain, her beefy arms reminding her forcibly of Millicent Bulstrode.

"Hermione Granger. I'm new."

"Clearly," the other girl muttered while her lips curled cruelly into a gleeful smile.

"This is my side of the room while _that_ is yours." Hermione's eyebrows lifted on their own accord as the girl motioned towards a shabby looking bed in the corner.

"Is that it? Don't you think there's room enough here for the both of us?" It wasn't one of her best moments she had to admit as the next instant she found herself in a headlock with the other girl as she pulled on her hair forcefully.

Letting out a squeal of surprise and pain she tried to wrestle her way out of the other girl's grasp but to no avail.

Laughing at her poor attempts the girl threw her roughly across the room until she landed in a heap on her bed, the mattress squeaking under the sudden weight.

"And let that be a lesson to you. Now shut up, I'm busy."

Harrumphing at the other girl's abysmal behaviour she wondered if all the other children here were like her.

It would certainly explain Tom's hatred towards muggles.

Shaking her head she began to unpack her belongings, not that there was much to unpack.

* * *

Heart sinking she sat on her bed with nothing to do. Eventually her boredom got the better of her and she forced herself to interact with her roommate once more.

"Excuse me, am I allowed to visit the other children in their rooms?" She asked her hesitantly, almost afraid of the girl's reaction. Without magic she could hardly do anything to stop the girl from beating her up as she was in no way muscular or tough.

The girl nodded without taking her eyes off her doll and smiling Hermione bounded out of her bed into the corridor beyond. Almost immediately a shrill voice pierced through the air and she turned to see a woman glaring daggers at her, brandishing a wooden spoon at her which sent flecks of soup flying through the air into her hair.

"Where do you think you're going Missy?"

'What kind of hellish hole was this?' She wondered frightened.

"S-Sorry, I was just going to visit my friend who-"

"You do _not_ leave your room unless supervised or if we personally call you down, idiot girl."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled feebly before turning back to her room as fast as she could. Just as she reached the doorway the woman added almost as if in an afterthought, "And you won't be receiving any supper for your impudence."

* * *

Tom lay on his bed, enjoying the peace that had befallen, when out of nowhere he could here Mrs. Cole yelling down the hallway. Peeking through the crack in his door he could see the back of Hermione's head hanging low as the matron scolded her. Smirking to himself he returned to his bed, thinking that perhaps this holiday wouldn't be as bad as he had first thought it would be.

* * *

"Dinner!" Hermione immediately jumped out of her bed and made her way down the stairs, following the smell of food to its source. A cook was in what she presumed was the kitchen, piling a lump of…something into the plates that were placed around the entire dining table.

"Find a seat and wait for the others," the cook muttered to her with a kind smile before continuing her way around the table.

Smiling in gratitude she did as she was told and waited for the others.

As they began to eat dinner she couldn't help but to notice the tense faces of the children around her, even her roommate was sharing a similar expression of fear and anxiousness. All except for Tom of course who was as unemotional as ever.

Wondering what had happened she continued with her dinner as peacefully as she could until a roar erupted around them and in stormed the man from earlier who was now glaring at each child in turn. She hastily lowered her head to keep from getting noticed but it seemed he had already found his prey.

"It was you, wasn't it?" He growled, lifting Tom out of his chair by the ear and throwing him across the room into the stove, which must've burned him as he withdrew all too hastily from it.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir," he muttered and Hermione was surprised to detect a flicker of truth seeping through his words.

That was a first.

"Don't lie to me _boy_! I know it was you. How else would anyone have gotten into my room?" He demanded, once more grabbing the boy by the cuff and pushing him against the stove forcefully.

"By turning the knob?" He answered spitefully and Hermione groaned into her hands. His witty comeback would only enrage the man some more.

"The door's locked and you know it." The man spit in his face, grabbing a pan from the stove and raising it above his head, ready to hit the stoic Tom.

"STOP IT!" She screeched, pushing back her chair and standing up fiercely, eyes burning with rage.

Everyone stopped breathing as the man slowly turned his head to look at her, eyes pinched in hatred.

"_What_ did you say girl?"

"I said stop it" She replied just as steadily, beginning to move around the table towards them. He hadn't moved from where he stood, nor had anyone else for that matter, too shocked to do so, and she used this to her advantage. Grabbing Tom she pushed him behind her, refusing to tear her gaze away from the cruel man.

After a minute or so he seemed to snap out of it and instead grabbed her by her hair and pushed her out of the room, leading her to Merlin knows where.

Gulping but staying strong as she saw the cellar in front of her, she was thrown carelessly in. Landing on her jaw a whimper escaped her and she tenderly fingered it, satisfied when she felt no irregularity in the bone structure.

"You'll stay in here until you learn some proper manners _girl_." He yelled at her before slamming the door shut and locking it behind him.

Looking around her, she desperately searched for any holes to escape in but found nothing.

Crawling to the corner of the cellar she wrapped her arms around her knees, drifting to sleep as the hours began to slowly pass by.

* * *

Tom lay uncomfortably under his sheets, his sides aching with each movement more painful than the first.

Harold had ignored him after sending Hermione away, presumably to the cellars below. Mrs. Cole had ignored him too and followed Harold out of the room leaving him alone with the children and the cook who, after checking that they weren't going to return, immediately grabbed him and lifted him into the sink.

Lifting his shirt up she had narrowed her eyes at the red marks but had nevertheless ran cold water over them.

She wasn't able to do much after that in case either the matron or the caretaker noticed and so after hastily eating the rest of his dinner he was ushered into his room, clothes still wet and sticky. The children had neither snickered nor glanced his way throughout it all but he was still blushing to his roots, furious with embarrassment.

Forcing his mind blank he ignored the pain and willed himself to go to sleep, ignoring any of his thoughts that might've begun to travel to Hermione.

* * *

She looked up surprised as Mrs. Cole called them down the stairs. She was sure it wasn't dinnertime already.

"What's going on?" She asked Sarah who glanced up at her before hastily looking away. She had become much more shy around her after the incident in the kitchen two weeks ago.

Shrugging she left the room and slowly made her way down the stairs, spotting Tom up ahead but remaining silent.

"You will be spending the day at the playground today for our monthly outing. Mrs Jones will accompany you lot," she said, pointing towards the cook who was smiling eagerly at the children. "Any child who misbehaves will spend the rest of today in the cellar without supper. You have been warned." Glaring pointedly at the more younger children she walked off, her shoes clacking loudly against the smooth floor.

"Come along children."

As they finally left the establishment Hermione caught up to Tom, beaming from ear to ear.

"Finally, a day to ourselves," she smiled but he ignored her, looking up ahead instead.

"How's your body?" She whispered, pretty sure that he wouldn't want everyone to overhear their conversation, but he didn't answer her again.

Rolling her eyes she walked contently beside him until they reached the playground where she squealed in joy before tugging him along but he refused, instead walking off to the edge of the playground and sitting regally down on the bench, his back to her.

Rolling her eyes once more, she made her way across to him. If an eighteen year old could still enjoy a playground, so could an eleven year old.

"Tom," she said, sitting beside him. "Everyone is already having fun here. Don't you want a break from everything? To just…_be_?"

He scoffed at her comment and turned his head to the side.

"I am not as immature as those brats. I have a little more self-control."

Shaking her head in exasperation she pulled him up, thanking Merlin that he was eleven years old rather than sixteen.

"You Tom Riddle are going to enjoy yourself today whether you like it or not."

"I _was _enjoying myself before you disrupted my quiet." He hissed, pulling his arm away but she refused to give up.

"It might have escaped your notice but sitting down alone on a bench is not what most people would call 'fun'."

"I'm not like most people Granger. Surely you know that by now." His smirk only infuriated her some more.

Huffing she gathered all of her strength and pulled him up again, ignoring his protests and refusing to let go of his arm.

Dragging him to the swings she pushed him into one and before he could get up again she pushed him forward.

Laughing as he nearly toppled onto the grass below she helped him up and once again forced him into the seat.

"Are you _trying _to get me killed Granger?" He demanded, seething at her giggles.

"You're supposed to hold onto the chains and lift your feet off the ground idiot."

"Granger…" He warned but she ignored him and grabbed his hands, placing them around the chains.

"Now hold on tight and lift your feet up."

"No." He said simply, crossing his arms across his chest and planting his feet firmly on the ground below.

"Just let go Tom," She whispered desperately. "Just this once."

She was just as shocked as he was when he did as he was told and smiling gently she pushed him lightly. He wobbled on the unfamiliar contraption and she chuckled as she noticed his white knuckles.

"Relax Tom, I won't let you fall." Forcing his muscles to slacken he closed his eyes and let her push him once more.

It was…nice.

She was pushing harder now and he was going higher and higher until just as he reached the pinnacle he opened his eyes. He froze, time having stopped for him, and he was momentarily stunned by the world beneath him, bathed in the sun's radiant light and warmth. Rushing back down, feeling the wind rush past him he couldn't help but to smile, letting out a little gasp of something akin to delight. Her hands once more landed on his back and he felt her push again. This time he left his eyes open and pure childish laughter escaped his throat soon joined by her light laughter and the two sounds mingled beautifully in his ears, creating the most exquisite symphony imaginable.

She had asked the cook an hour later if they could go exploring and with her approval she dragged Tom into London, the somewhat familiar streets giving her enough confidence to drag him to her favourite place.

"Where are we going Hermione?" He asked her for the hundredth time, breathless after running for what seemed like hours.

"You'll see," She replied, pulling him along to the ice cream shop she was sure would be there; the owner from the future had told her the story of his great-grandfather who had founded the little business innumerous times.

Sighing in both relief and anticipation she located the shop and dragged him to the counter.

"Which flavour do you want?" She asked him but he looked at her stumped.

Frowning she added, "You _have _had ice cream before right?"

Shaking his head he looked away but she didn't let him mope for long as she grabbed his hand and made an order.

"Two chocolate chip mint ice creams please," she said, digging out the muggle money that she had traded for her galleons just before they left for the holidays.

The old man smiled kindly down at them and when he handed Tom his ice cream he made sure to give the boy two scoops instead of one.

Tom looked up confused at the man when he gave Hermione an ice cream half the size of his.

"On the house," The man replied and Hermione beamed at him before thanking him and dragging Tom to a nearby fountain.

As they sat down to eat their ice creams a comfortable silence settled between them as the sun started to sink towards the horizon.

"Do you like it?" She asked him, peering cautiously at him but her only response was his smile.

She continued to watch him out of the corner of her eye, a devious plan forming in her mind, and just when he finished his cone she cupped some water into her hands and threw it at him, laughing at his yelp.

"I didn't know you screamed like a girl Tom," She teased him, backing away as an equally mischievous smirk erupted across his face.

"I do not. However I wonder if you do," and with that he too threw some water into her face.

Their laughs filled the dreary streets of London and the young man who had served them ice cream chortled at the antiques of the two children who were by now in the fountain spraying each other with water.

* * *

As they walked back to the group an owl could be seen flying through the air towards them and they both stopped as it flew nearer and nearer until it dropped a thin roll of parchment into Tom's outstretched hands. He seemed to recognise whom it was from because within that second his entire demeanor changed and his smile completely disappeared from his face. What surprised Hermione the most though was how self-loathing suddenly filled his eyes and in an instant he had left her side and was walking a few paces in front of her.

Refusing to back down she caught up to him and forced him to stop.

"Tom, no! Look at me!" She demanded but his face was once more the unreadable mask that she so hated.

Nearly screaming in frustration she grabbed his chin and tilted his face down to meet hers.

"Didn't you enjoy yourself today?" She asked him but he only sneered before pushing past her.

"I have better things to do with my time than act like an uncontrollable two year old."

Jogging up to him she stopped him in his tracks once more.

"You didn't answer the question Tom. Did you or did you not enjoy yourself today?"

A moment passed before he replied.

"No."

"You're lying," she challenged but he only raised a mocking eyebrow at her before once more striding past her back to the group.

"Tom, don't." She replied almost desperately but he ignored her and continued to walk away.

Sighing, she gave up and followed him back to the playground where the others were.

* * *

He sat on his bed, letter propped open on his lap and a frown marring his features.

Picking it up once more he read through it again even though he had it memorised by now.

_Master,  
I was unable to locate any wizarding family by the name of Riddle and so, forgive my boldness, I searched under the name "Marvolo" instead and what I have found my Lord is remarkable. Marvolo Gaunt was a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself. Your mother is Merope Gaunt and you have an uncle, Morfin Gaunt._

_I hope this pleases you master.  
Happy holidays_

_Your servant,  
A. Malfoy_

Tom stared at the words confused. His mother wasn't a witch; she died like a pathetic muggle would.

Although the part concerning Salazar Slytherin…well, he had known he was great from the very start didn't he?

It seemed he'd have to do his own investigating again. Although it _would_ explain why he had never found any traces of a man named Tom Riddle in the library's newspaper archive.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Cole's shriek interrupted his musings and he gracefully hopped off his bed and made his way to the kitchen, passing Hermione's empty room on the way.

He really shouldn't have lost control like that; acting like an imbecile.

There was a tiny part of his mind though that seemed to anticipate the next time he'd be with Hermione again but he stomped on the thought, hard.

Here he was, a descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself, besmirching his name by hanging out with such a lowly creature.

Pathetic.

* * *

As they sat around the dinner table Harold entered once more fuming, holding roughly onto the arm of Shirley Smith, a snobbish eight year old who had infuriated Tom on countless of occasions.

"This girl tells me that both you and the girl snuck away from the group this afternoon to wander about London by yourselves. Is this true?" He demanded from Tom, eyes spitting fire.

The cook hastily tried to explain what had happened to him but he cut her off.

"I didn't ask _you_. I asked the boy. Speak up!"

Tom sat there unaffected by the man and replied in a steady voice.

"Yes."

"Why you little-"

"It was my fault!" Hermione interrupted, standing up once more from her place on the dining table.

"No one's explained the rules to me so I thought I could do as I pleased and I forced him to come along with me. He tried to oppose me actually but I have a firm grip you see." She smiled sweetly at the cold-hearted man, expecting to end up in the cellar again but what she didn't expect was for him to growl and drag the both of them down to the cellar, leaving them for only an instance before returning with a wooden stick in his hand.

"Lift up your shirt boy!" He rasped out.

Hermione stared horrified as Tom began to do as he was told.

"NO!" She screamed, running forward to grab the stick from him but he roughly pushed her away, grabbing her by the hair and flinging her across the room where she banged her back painfully into the wall.

"Due to your little interruption he will receive _twice_ the amount of beatings." He snarled and her eyes widened in fright.

"NO!" She yelled even louder running towards him once more and placing herself between Tom and the crazed man.

"Punish me! It was all my idea, not his!" Grabbing her by the shoulder he pushed her away again and immediately began to beat Tom's back with the stick, leaving red, scorching marks in its wake.

"I SAID NO!" Running forward she hastily jumped in between the stick and Tom just as it came crashing down once more.

Screaming she clung to her chest pitifully as it began to throb painfully.

Her screams only got louder though as the madman continued to beat her while Tom just stood there, shocked and unsure.

As the stick beat her for the last time she crumpled to the floor in a heap, tears running down her face in rivers.

Mentally she had been ready for the beating but her tiny first-year body had not been. Curling into a ball she jumped when a hand gingerly touched her shoulder.

"Idiot," she heard him whisper from above her.

"You should've just let him hit me." She was astounded by his words but appreciated them nonetheless.

"It's okay. That's what friends are for." She winced as she tried to move out of her fetal position and he once more lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't move. It'll only hurt more."

She nodded in understanding.

Hours passed and just as she was about to slip into the welcoming darkness, she heard his voice whisper from above her once more.

"For what it's worth, I really did enjoy myself today."

Smiling she fell asleep contently.

* * *

He shook his head in bewilderment. Why had he said all that? Her sappiness was really beginning to rub off on him. Muttering darkly to himself he once more concentrated on his future plans, refusing to analyse what had just occurred.

* * *

The rest of the holidays transpired quietly and Hermione barely managed to get a word in with Tom before it was time to head back to Hogwarts again.

* * *

In the quiet of his room, surrounded by spells to keep intruders from listening or entering, he threw his instruments in a fit. They smashed and broke into tiny little pieces, glittering brightly in the light from the chandelier.  
Roaring he punched the wall in suppressed rage, hissing in pain as blood began to leak from where skin met glass.

He _had _to find this person. He had to! Proving Dumbledore wrong had been the focus of his life for the past Merlin knows how many years.  
Without the information from the trespasser he was never going to acquire the three hallows.

Growling in frustration he slumped onto his bed, the night's shadows comforting him and lulling him to sleep where he dreamt of days come and gone; Days where Dumbledore and he would walk down the street and command the attention of all there. Days where Dumbledore's eyes were on him alone.

**Remember everyone, R&R :)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**They're finally in second year! :)**** Yay! *Hands out virtual cookies to everyone*  
The events of this year might confuse a few of you Potterheads out there so I'd just like to remind you all that time is rearranging events to stop her from completing her mission. So yeah, just bear that in mind while you're reading the next bunch of chapters :)  
enjoy~**

**And I also want to thank C. a. s. () for your review – it made my day! :D :D (not that everyone else's don't) :P  
p.s. R&R everyone. R&R (and sorry about the late update too) :S**

**Chapter 19  
**He walked through the wall casually, his transformed hair and nose successfully hiding him from any prying eyes. He stood there amongst the parents and relatives as their children began to find their friends and board the train, waving madly at their parents as they did.

For a split second his heart yearned for the same happiness and love that glittered from all the eyes around him but only for a second. His heart hardened as he casually strolled through the people. There had only ever been one person for him, and that person had betrayed him in the cruelest way possible.

Having made his way to the centre of all the chaos, he whispered the spell.

"Invenire," He watched in gleeful satisfaction as the shadows within him were released, as they crept out and began to swim across the platform unseen.

Smiling cruelly he followed them.

The shadows continued to weave through the people and his heart began to beat violently with anticipation. He noticed one or two parents looking at him curiously, if not in fear, but he ignored them, too intent on his prey.

The shadows began to merge into one and he knew they were mere seconds away from finding the trespasser. He began to jog, eyes bulging with excitement.

Darting his head around the parents and guardians he broke out into a laugh as he saw that it had stopped, tail flicking at what he presumed was a girl if her hair was anything to go by. Now pushing everyone roughly aside he froze as her tiny body began to make its way to the train with another.

"NO!" His feet moved without a moment's hesitation and he was running across the platform, willing her not to board the train, not to leave him once again empty-handed.

She had turned her head at the noise, her tiny eyebrows furrowed in confusion as her eyes swept the crowd looking for the source of the disruption.

Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds and he was shocked to see years of wisdom and knowledge behind those innocent brown orbs.

But then she boarded the train.

"NO!"

The door closed just as he reached her and he pound his fists angrily on it, apparating away furiously as the train began to blow smoke and roll out of the station, burning tears running down his handsome face.

* * *

"Did you see that man just then?" She nudged Tom who growled at her touch.

"He looked furious!" She continued, following Tom into an empty compartment.

"Way to state the obvious Granger." He muttered before focusing on the window as if it held the answers to the universe.

Sighing she sat down opposite him and barely spoke at all for the rest of the journey, her thoughts focused on the man from the station. She had thought for a crazy second that he was after her but that couldn't be right; She hadn't even met him before.

* * *

"Elaine!" She screamed as they departed the train, waving the girl over as she spotted her with Avery.

Elaine looked to where she was being called but as she saw Hermione the colour faded almost instantly from her cheeks and she quickly turned her head and ignored her altogether, walking away with her 'friend'.

"Elaine?" She whispered in confusion, tripping over her feet as Tom roughly pushed her out of the doorway.

"Poor Granger, rejected by a pureblood. Who would've thought?" He added snidely as she picked herself up and followed him to the carriages.

"Shut up Tom," she muttered. "She was probably just tired from the journey."

"Of course." He nodded in mock agreement.

She rolled her eyes at him but chose to make no further comment on the subject.

"Ah, finally the great mudblood has been silenced." His eyes glittered cruelly in the moonlight but she once again ignored his silent challenge.

"Amazing, no witty comeback ready? Now this has to be a-"

"Will you just drop it?" She demanded, spinning on her heels and glaring at him with disgust.

"No." His smirk did nothing to calm her temper and she stomped away, flinging a door to a carriage open and slamming it shut again before Tom could board it with her.

She heard him chuckle quietly to himself as he walked off, presumably going to find Abraxas. Sighing she glanced out the window and almost immediately her frazzled nerves calmed down as Hogwarts welcomed her home, the moonlight casting an ethereal glow over the castle.

* * *

As the sorting hat finished its song and Dumbledore began to call out the names, Hermione glared down at the empty plates. She hadn't bought anything from the trolley lady and was now suffering from it. She hastily clutched it tightly in her hand in a desperate attempt to silence it as it growled rather loudly in the near silent hall.

"…Hufflepuff!"

Mild claps followed a chubby little boy who made his way quickly to the Hufflepuff table, tripping over his feet at some point and causing a few Slytherins to snicker at him.

Rolling her eyes at their immaturity she focused back on the sorting and her stomach.

"Dolohov, Antonin."

Her left hand, which had been resting her head, slipped, and her jaw hit the wooden table with a loud thud.

"Slytherin!"

"Bit clumsy of you Granger," Tom muttered in her ear, amusement lacing his words, but he appraised her curiously, especially when drops of sweat began to make themselves known on her forehead.

"Hm," she muttered in agreement, her eyes solely focused on the scrawny, little boy who was walking regally towards them, his grey eyes piercing holes in her mind.

'Focus Hermione,' she thought, mentally scolding herself. Her words of encouragement did nothing though as he slipped into the seat besides her and regarded her curiously.

"You are not a pure-blood." He stated, rather than questioned and she was momentarily frozen before picking herself up and answering him.

"No. I am not. You care why?"

His head tipped to the side as he regarded her carefully before small chuckles began to escape his mouth.

"Nice to meet you miss…?"

"Granger," she answered stiffly.

"Miss Granger," he tipped his head in mock respect before looking past her to Tom.

His grey eyes narrowed before his lips curled into a smirk.

"And who might this be?"

She looked on in confusion as Tom shared the same cruel smile before lifting his chin almost imperceptibly.

"Tom Riddle."

Dolohov's eyes widened almost in disbelief as he shared a look with Avery down the table before extending his hand almost hesitantly towards him.

"Pleasure, I'm sure."

Tom's eyebrow rose in laughter before shaking the hand firmly.

Turning around she found that the exchange hadn't gone unnoticed and that by now the majority of the Slytherins were looking at them rather than at the sorting ceremony.

She would question Elaine about it later on. That is, if she talked to her in the first place.

* * *

"Elaine, hey, how was your holiday?" Hermione asked, bolting straight up from lying on her bed as the girl entered their dorm.

Elaine's eyes hardened, but only for a second before she replied in a forced voice.

"It was splendid, thank you."

"Elaine…what's wrong?" She asked hesitantly, wincing before Elaine even opened her mouth to reply.

There was no need for it though as just at that second Rachelle entered the room and sauntered towards them, stopping near Elaine and wrapping her arms firmly around her shoulders.

"Is there a problem mudblood?" She sneered, obviously triumphant.

Really, she hadn't spent all that time with Tom for no reason.

Her face lost all expression and she stared coolly up at the girl.

"No problem, Parkinson."

Staring down haughtily at her she flipped her hair behind her before dragging Elaine over to her bed, chatting animatedly with Elaine who didn't even look back at Hermione.

Sighing she slumped back onto her bed and dragged the covers above her, glancing miserably out at the window where a grindylow swam by lazily.

* * *

"When's your birthday Tom?"

"Granger, I'm busy." He replied, looking over his books briefly, annoyance swimming clearly in his eyes.

"I don't have time for your childish ways." She heard him sniff haughtily and rolled her eyes at _his _childish behaviour.

"Tom, I'm serious. I missed it last year, I don't know how mind you, but I did. Now when is it?"

"He doesn't want to talk to you mudblood. Can't you take a hint?" Rachelle called out from across the common room and several snickers were heard from the party around her.

"Why did I have to get stuck in a house filled with morons?" She muttered to herself, turning away from the annoying girl who wouldn't grow up.

"Maybe because you fit right in?" Avery shoved past her, obviously having heard her.

"You're insulting yourself by saying that do you realise?" She snapped back, all patience leaving her in an instance.

"Now, now _Hermione_, that's no way to speak to another human." A voice whispered in her ears and she jumped and nearly tripped over her own feet as she saw that it was Dolohov.

"I have some business to discuss with Mr. Riddle here. Please excuse us." He continued, a kind smile gracing his lips but she could see the sinful mischievousness dancing in his grey eyes.

"Of course," she answered stiffly, moving away.

"My goodness mudblood, you're such a whore for Tom." Rachelle whispered in her ears before sauntering out of the common room.

"Really, you're _that_ immature?" She whispered back, rolling her eyes at the girl.

* * *

"Elaine, why won't you talk to me?" She whispered at the girl as she climbed into the bed besides her.

The girl only turned her head away from her in response, her stiff back her only answer.

"Elaine, please, what happened? You can talk to me." She tried again. Really, it was clear that she wasn't happy with whatever this was and she wanted to help her through this.

"What happened Granger? You happened."

Silence followed her words as Hermione lay there shocked.

"I don't understand Elaine." She answered hesitantly but only a scoff followed her words.

"Elaine?"

"Please, just leave me alone." She could barely make out those words, muffled as they were by the pillow.

* * *

Grindelwald stared at his men as they stood before him, heads lowered in surrender. They were to attack Hogwarts again, however this time they would attempt it stealthily.

"Now I do not want to hear that you caused a ruckus in Hogsmeade. You are to apparate there, enter Honeydukes, find the passageway that I have described to you, and enter Hogwarts. Once there you are to unleash the shadows and find her. You are to bring her here with as much discreetness as possible, do you understand?"  
"Yes, Master," they murmured in agreement before apparating to Hogsmeade once more.

Looking around they found the place as it was before their previous attack; The buildings were once again standing straight and proud and the pavement had been smoothed of all hiccups. The only difference was the air itself as it now hung gloomily over the entire village. The villagers hurried from house to house, casting furtive glances their ways but otherwise staying clear of them.

"Come on," Flint whispered and they proceeded to make their way to the shop that had started to pack up for the evening.

Entering the premises the owner of the shop gave them a fearful look before disappearing upstairs. The shop was quiet now, with no one in sight and they quickly made their way to the back of the shop. Using their magic they located the entrance to the secret passageway and hastily entered it, grunting as they hit rock.

* * *

As they reached the exit murmurs began to escape the group as they frantically tried to shove the seal open.

"Blast it open Flint! What are you waiting for?" Whispered Higgs from further down the line, impatiently tapping his foot on the stone.

"We're supposed to complete this mission with as much stealth as possible," Flint hissed back, eyes narrowing in anger.

"Bombarda!" Pucey yelled from beside Higgs, eyes too narrowing in hate.

"Well wasn't that clever of you Pucey? You might as well have sent an owl to Dumbledore explaining our plan to capture one of his students step by step!"

"Or you could just tell me in person," an amused voice answered from above them. Silence befell the group as they looked up as one to see Dumbledore serenely regarding them.

In words too quiet to hear, Dumbledore once more froze them within the constraints of both time and space before knocking them all unconscious with one wave of his wand.

"Will he ever learn?" He whispered to himself before starting to send them back the way they had entered.

* * *

"So er, what's up with you and Rosier?" She nudged him in the ribs, trying to act indifferent and merely curious.

Scoffing he returned to his cup of pumpkin juice and refused to answer her.

"He seems very…I don't quite know. Evil?"

He snickered at her choice of words before ignoring her once again.

"Seriously Tom, why won't you tell me? I thought we were friends."

Looking at her Tom couldn't help the disgust that flooded his mouth. How pathetic could one mere person be?

"Granger, I was never your friend and you'd do well to remember it."

He wasn't surprised when she snorted in disagreement.

"You might as well consider last year a dream Granger because this year everything's going to change, and our "friendship" as you so named it, no longer exists."

He had once given her a role in his plot but much had changed since then. Yes, she was powerful and yes she'd take a hundred beatings for him but the _feelings _that she evoked within him disgusted him to no end. It was as if she was planting seeds of... something in his mind and that frightened him more than he was willing to admit.

**So you've done the reading part, now all you have left to do is review! :D :D :D pretty please, with Tom on top?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you again to everyone who keeps coming back to read this :) You guys are amazing – here, free Toms for everyone! :P**

**C.a.s - *blushing* thank you! and hehe, tom will be tom, what can i say :P and i wouldn't hate elaine just yet if i was you :P and hermione still has tom - no matter what he said last chapter - and her books :P and lol, same, i cant wait till they get bested by her :P :P :P**

**Andiescandieee - lol, i should start cloning tom - id make a lot of money out of him! :P :P :P and hahaha, no, i don't think she ever will - especially not by parkinson :P but maybe...just maybe, in the far, faaaaaaar future she will be accepted :P :P :P lol, but seriously, they only think tom is tolerating her cos he's too 'nice' to tell her to go piss off :S and ah, yes, grindelwald :P interesting fella isn't he? :P he's gonna be appearing more and more often now in chapters so keep an eye out for that :P and HAHAHAHA, how can i say no to tom? (seriously, that guy in C.O.S. was soooooo hot! *fangirl squeal*) ahem...yes :P :P :P lol, thank you for reviewing! :D :D :D **

**AlwaysthereforTaraxx - hmmm i think i might have to agree with you there :S :S but we'll just have to wait and see :P and thank you! :D :D :D**

**Angel Girl5 - lol, possibly :P and yes it would be funny :P (hehe, im hoping for the same thing) :P but it'll be later on if it does, unfortunately :S thanks! :D**

**Angrypixels - cant tell you that sadly :S but you'll be getting more of a clue soon enough so pay close attention :P thanks for reviewing! :D **

**Melantha of Troy - he's grindelwald. and he doesn't know her personally...but he'd very much like to and not for the more innocent reasons too :S (but yes, it was hermione) :P  
and thank you! :D :D **

**Well, without any further ado, I present to you all chapter 20 :)**

**P.S. Read and review everyone! :) :) :)**

**Chapter 20**

Silence permeated the halls of Hogwarts, encompassing them in its cloak. Only the click clack of the prefects' shoes could be heard echoing down the corridors, their sharp eyes peering sternly into every alcove and corner of the castle, looking for wandering students.

Professor Dumbledore himself was also on duty, humming quietly to himself as he strolled casually through what he considered to be his home.

"Ah, Mr. Greengrass, Miss Brown. Out for a late night rendezvous I see," he interrupted their snogging cheerfully.

They abruptly broke apart from inside the alcove, their heads banging on the low wall as they peered up at Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," Raven smiled warmly at the man that had saved his life.

"Mr. Greengrass. Care to explain why you're out late with Miss Brown here?" His twinkling eyes betrayed his stern tone and both the students giggled.

"Weren't you the one who told me that time was a precious thing and that we should use it wisely?"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"So I did. I see the holiday has treated you well."

"Very, sir. My aunt knew a man who specialised in healing the minds of victims."

"I'm glad to hear it my boy." He smiled warmly down at the two of them.

"Well, have a good evening Mr. Greengrass, Miss Brown," and with that he walked off, his periwinkle star robes fanning the ground gracefully as he swept away.

* * *

His eyes bulged as he stared at the paragraph and re-read its words for the umpteenth time that night.

The light from his wand illuminated his distorted features for the whole world to see.

But no one did.

Oh, he'd have to spend more time with Granger now, feelings and all aside. The satisfaction at the end would be worth it, and no one would ever blame him too, being so _heartbroken _at his friend's demise and all.

Snickering to himself, he tucked the book carefully into his drawer and extinguished the light from his wand, his cruel smile hidden in the darkness.

* * *

"Good morning Granger," he greeted her cheerfully, sitting down beside her in the Great Hall and sending her a smile that betrayed nothing.

Rachelle, who had been sitting three seats away, dropped her fork in surprise mid-way to her mouth.

It went unnoticed by the rest of the house as they continued to merrily chat away with their friends, oblivious to the change in Tom's behaviour.

"…Good morning," she whispered cautiously, automatically on the guard.

"Isn't it a fine day today?" He continued, laughing at her narrowed eyes.

"…I guess…"

Leaving it at that, he shot her one last smile before dumping bacon and eggs onto his plate.

He could practically _see_ her mind working on this latest development and not one minute in, she cracked.

"Are you feeling alright Tom?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He answered, his innocently bewildered face not fooling her for a second.

Her eyes continued to narrow in distrust and he vaguely wondered if she could still see through the tiny slits.

"You haven't drunk something? A cheering potion perhaps?"

He waved away her concerns and snorted.

"I'm not a fool Granger."

"Well something's happened," she cried out, patience be damned.

"I've just realised what a good friend you've been this past year or so. I just wanted to show you my…appreciation so to speak."

Rachelle's fork once again clattered onto the wooden floor, her mouth openly aghast at the scene in front of her.

"You can't be serious Tom!" She interrupted just as Hermione opened her mouth in response.

"I speak the truth Parkinson. Surely you must see that." He sent her one of his 'dazzling' smiles that could leave even seventh years melting over him.

Her mouth opened and closed futilely trying to find her tongue as her cheeks began to flush.

"Of course, Tom," she answered breathlessly, her eyes glassing over as she stared lovingly at him.

"Tragic," Hermione whispered, disgusted at her behaviour.

"If only you were just like her," Tom whispered back, his lips barely moving as he continued to smile at Rachelle.

"I'd rather die," she continued seriously.

"But I would miss you _sooo_ much Granger."

She snorted and continued her breakfast, laughing as the other girl started to fidget nervously when Tom didn't break the gaze.

* * *

"You will be learning about the lux pede spell today. Can anybody tell me what it is? Miss Granger?"

"I…er…"

Silence flooded the classroom as all heads turned as one to stare at her.

"I…"

"It muffles the sound of your feet while walking." Tom answered, shooting her a curious look.

"Well done, Mr. Riddle. 5 points to Slytherin.

"Now the wand movements…"

Her voice blurred into the background as he turned back round to face Granger who was staring shocked at the wall in front of her.

"I've never even heard of that spell." She whispered astonished.

"My, my, what has the world come to?" Tom shook his head in mock sadness.

She remained silent though, still staring at the wall as if it held all the answers she was looking for.

"Get a grip Granger, you can't possibly know everything! You've only been on this earth for 12 years idiot!" He chastised, his quizzical eyes boring into the side of her head.

"You don't understand!" She whipped her head round, eyes bulging with fright.

Fright? Tom was even more curious now.

"I should know this! And it can't be because I'm back, it can't! And why would it? What could this possibly do with me and-"

"Cut it out Granger!" Tom snapped, irritated at her obviously one-sided frantic conversation.

"Some of us are trying to learn here!"

Her eyes widened even further in horror as she stared at him like she'd just realised he was there. It was only for a second though as she hastily ripped her eyes away and focused back on the teacher.

"Of course."

Nothing more was said that lesson but Tom had the nagging suspicion that there was something more to it than Granger just cracking and finally turning insane.

* * *

"Hermione," he nudged her as he sat down beside her on the Slytherin table.

Maybe, just maybe, if he used her given name she'd respond more positively.

"Why didn't you know the light-foot spell?"

She froze for a second before laughing it away, the before frantic air around her having turned calm and serene now.

"I forgot that I didn't read the text book in the holiday, that's all. Really, I'm just used to knowing all the answers, that's why I panicked."

He gave her a look that clearly told her he didn't believe a word of what she had just said.

"You said, if I remember correctly, 'it can't be because I'm back…what could this possibly do with me'. That sounds like something more than just forgetting to read a text book, now doesn't it?"

His voice left no room to fight, deadly and serious as it was.

"Tom. Just drop it. It was the first time I didn't know the answer to something. Of course I was going to over-react."

He continued to give her a look but decided to drop it eventually. She wouldn't answer him, not today.

He'd just have to wait.

* * *

Hermione ate her chicken solemnly. She had calmed down a lot since she was in the classroom and looking back, she really had over-reacted. Of course this had nothing to do with her.

Although she had researched every syllabus ever created back in the future, making sure that the teachers hadn't forgotten to teach her something valuable, she must've made a mistake.

_And anyway, _she reminded herself, e_ven if this has something to do with me, time is only rearranging history's events. Which means that this spell must've been made at some point and that I did in fact miss it when I was doing my research before._

Nodding happily to herself she smiled at the prospect of learning new things.

If the second year syllabus contained extra material, then the others would most likely have something new in them as well.

Now humming, she ignored Tom's continuous searching looks and laughed along with everyone as Dumbledore entered the Great Hall looking sheepish, his long beard now a vibrant green.

* * *

Tom wandered idly down the hallways, his black eyes deceptively innocent.

He had been reading books from both the Hogwarts library and the Malfoy's.

He had come across a special little sentence that spoke of his magic identifying with the Chamber's. He would apparently…_know_ where it was, _feel_ its presence.

He was on the second floor corridor now, his hands in his pockets, smiling cordially at whoever passed him.

Just as he turned a corner he heard a retching noise coming from the girls' bathroom further down.

Rolling his eyes at whoever was sick he continued down the corridor.

Not one foot closer he began to smell the repugnant smell wafting from within.

His nose crinkled in disgust, his stomach churning unpleasantly.

Increasing his speed he quickly made for the next floor, determined never to return.

"People these days," he muttered darkly to himself.

As he continued on his way around the castle he couldn't help but wander where the Chamber was. He had pretty much been everywhere in Hogwarts ever since he had first walked through those front doors in first year, and as far as he could remember, he'd never felt any sort of magical link to any part of the castle before.

"Curious…"

* * *

"Hermione!"

Turning around her eyes widened in surprise to see Raven jogging up to her.

"Hermione," he puffed out, placing his hand on the wall for support.

"Yes?"

"I just... I know I've taunted you in the past and have been disrespectful of your heritage so I just wanted to apologise to you. I know you're the one who found me that night last year and if it wasn't for your incredible ability to soak up everything you read and permanently engrave it into your head…well, I'd probably be dead."

She smiled widely up at the boy who had grown tremendously over the summer. He had turned into a remarkable young man whom she quite respected now.

"I only wish I could've done more. I know how painful it must've been for you and I'm sorry you had to go through that."

His smile was kind now, no longer the jeer that he had strutted about wearing on a day-to-day basis before.

"I also know that you tried to find a cure for me. I don't know what I did to deserve your kindness but I will be forever more in your debt Miss Granger."

"Debts are such bothersome things, don't you think?" She dismissed it, smiling. "I'm just glad you're okay now."

Smiling, he gripped her shoulder firmly and nodded his head.

"If I was Salazar, I would be proud to have you in my house." With that he walked off, most probably off to find Mary again for some more snogging.

Smiling at his turned back, she too turned around and headed off to the library again, her heart filled with joy…and if she was honest to herself, something akin to her love for Ron.

_Ron…_

Shaking her head clear, she hastily thought of Tom again and oh how her feelings sank.

Sighing she made her way to her favourite couch in the library and settled herself comfortably in it.

Propping _The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 2_, on her lap she blissfully began to read the mostly familiar text.

* * *

Later that night as she lay on her bed, hovering between the realms of reality and dreams, Mary walked in, a smirk making its way onto her face as she spotted Hermione.

"Well, if it isn't Miss. I-think-I-know-it-all. Not so smart now are you, you whore?"

Her lids cracked open to stare sullenly up at the girl.

"At least I'm smart enough to know the difference between an animagus and a werewolf."

Mary stopped for a second, tongue poking out of her mouth and eyes staring hazily at the wall, obviously trying to think of the answer, before muttering a small, "Whatever," and walking away.

Chuckling she once more attempted to fall back to sleep but the door to their room opened again to reveal Rachelle this time.

"Ah, Miss. Idiot. How are you feeling today, hmm? A bit behind everyone maybe?"

Rolling her eyes behind her lids, she propped herself up on her pillow and glared balefully at the girl.

"I'm smarter than you Parkinson, so just leave me alone already!"

"Oh, but see, I'm not the one spreading rumours about myself that I'm as smart as a professor."

"I never said that and you know it!" Really, this was just getting tiring. Would they ever leave her in peace?"

Just then Elaine entered the room and Rachelle's eyes brightened visibly.

"Elaine, why don't you join us here," she called out, smiling evilly at Hermione.

"Yes?" The girl replied timidly.

"I was just saying that our dear Hermione here is a lying whore, who's as smart as a toad. Don't you agree with me?"

Hermione mentally pleaded with the girl to defend her, for the sake of their friendship last year, but after a moment's hesitation, Elaine's eyes shut down, the spark in them turning dull and lifeless.

"Yes, she is."

Without another word, she made her way across to her bed and sunk into it, her school clothes still on and her hair still clipped up into a tight bun.

Sighing Hermione dropped back onto her pillow and mentally cried for their lost friendship, blatantly ignoring Rachelle's snickers.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Rosier made his way to the third floor corridor where he was to meet Avery and Malfoy in an abandoned classroom. Tom himself was already there, _preparing_ today's lesson.

As he walked into the room he hastily checked his surroundings before closing the door.

The last the moon ever saw of him was his wicked smile that made the moon itself scared enough to hide behind some passing clouds.

* * *

Grumbling he turned over in his bed, grabbing his pillow and covering his ears with it as the owl that had been there for the past ten minutes, continued to tap on his window.

Wait…window?

He didn't have a window!

With agility he didn't possess, he jumped out of his bed and hurried to the source of the sound.

The wall.

Confused he used his own spell to see the outside and…he was right. He didn't know how that owl knew he was there; only the strongest of protective spells had been used over the building, but there it was…as if no spells were ever used. He hastily checked that they were indeed protected before allowing the owl in.

Gingerly grabbing the letter he used every detection spell he could think of on it, but there was nothing.

Opening it he stared confused at the blank piece of parchment before something clicked at the back of his head.

But it couldn't be…

Could it?

A quaver in his voice he whispered the spell that both Dumbledore and himself created to reveal their coded messages.

"Me videre."

A second passed before cursive handwriting began to write words on the parchment.

A tear leaked from his wide eyes, his throat choked up as memories surged past his defences.

_Gellert,_

_I implore you to stop this madness._

_I know what you're looking for and why, and I won' t let you capture them._

_Again, stop._

_Please - for the sake of our old friendship._

_Albus_

Crumpling up the letter he threw it across the room, a roar escaping his lips.

He had _no _right! _NO RIGHT!_ This was all _his _fault! _HIS!_

Fuming, he called the shadows and watched in vicious delight as the letter was burned, the word 'please' the last to disappear.

He'd have to find another way into Hogwarts, a method that not even Dumbledore would ever suspect of him.

...

He had just the plan.

**R&R! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**AS I WAS EDITING I REALISED I MADE A HUUUUUGE MISTAKE – I'VE BEEN CALLING DOLOHOV 'ROSIER' FOR THE PAST CHAPTER AND A HALF AND I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THAT! PLEASE MENTALLY FIX THAT WHILE READING THE STORY! :S :S :S  
****again, sorry for the confusion.**

**Now, time to answer some reviews posted :)**

**to lazy to log in: thank you :D :D for your thoughts on hermione - i agree - she's a very independent woman yes, but...kk, it was kinda out of the blue that she was sent back into this hostile past to complete this mission that at most times seems futile. she's left behind everyone that she loves and who loves her back, and going back to her actual first year, she got really upset about ron's comments, about having no friends. and i know over the years she's grown into this beautifully confident woman but...that was in a familiar environment and again going back to first year - "Me? Books and cleverness. There are more important things: friendship and bravery." she realised even then that although books did give her a sense of comfort, friendship was more important - something that we all need. that's why when she travelled back to the past she treasured their friendship that much more. no one else was friends with her (tom was kinda bipolar towards her), the school didnt talk to her cause she was a slytherin and the slytherins hated her. elaine was the one person who liked her for being herself. then, as the year passed, yes - she saw a light so to speak in tom's heart that gave her hope and she's on speaking terms with raven and the environment is more familiar to her and more comfortable so she doesnt need elaine's friendship anymore but she still treasures it. and then when elaine stopped talking to her, well, of course she's gonna feel sad. and yes, shes strong enough not to cry (remember, key word i added in was "mentally" cried over the lost friendship :P) but she still misses it.**

**lol, i know that was long and you probs didnt want to hear all of that but yeah, that was my analysis of hermione :P and dw, hermione will get a win...eventually :P although im interested in the things that she's not noticing. please explain :D**

**nlech16: i have to agree with you there - and for some reason im smiling while writing this - im such a sadist :P**

**Chamilia Lutien Tinuviel: now i can't tell you that, now can i? that would spoil all the events of this year (well, most of them anyway) :P **

**AlwaysthereforTaraxx: i agree - but unfortunately, it's not going to stop anytime soon :S i'd be right behind you if you did :P and grindelwald...well, he's much closer than before, that's for sure *evil smirk***

**who-needs-a-hero12: love the way you think but not exactly...remember - he wants hermione for a reason, especially after seeing her on the platform :P lol, that probs doesn't explain a thing :P *excellent* :P with elaine - it's much more complicated than that - i actually pity her...a lot :( and it does seem so, doesn't it? hermione getting used. unfortunately, the dice have barely begun to roll *mwahaha* :P and tom...well...just wait and see :D :D :D**

**to everyone else - thank you for reviewing :D :D :D **

**Chapter 21  
**Chaos reigned in the Great Hall as breakfast was served, the children's yells and laughs popping a few ears present.

Professor Merrythought though was lost in her own thoughts. Her fork played with the eggs on her plate and her goblet stood untouched on the table.

She was beating herself up over the near death of Raven truth be told. Had been doing so ever since that very night.

_She _had been the one on patrol that night, the last to see him.

_She _had been the one who missed the danger lurking in the corridors and let it harm one of her students.

Glancing miserably out at the students gathered, her eyes found Raven talking jovially to his friends in Slytherin. His girlfriend had not completely dropped the habit of glaring at people who looked suspicious to her eyes, but though the sight would make most laugh, it only saddened her some more.

If she couldn't even protect her students within the castle walls, when she was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher no less, what was the point of her teaching here?

Obviously the threat was still among the students, laughing along with them, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out who would have such murderous intent inside their heart.

An owl suddenly fluttered into her plate and broke her gaze, its wings dipping into her juice and spraying her with pumpkin juice.

Shaking her head clear, she looked curiously at the letter that had the insignia of the Ministry of Magic as its seal. Frowning, she opened it, noticing that several of the teachers at the table were also glancing curiously at it.  
_  
Mrs. Merrythought,_

_It has come to our attention that your brother, Harold Merrythought, has been dabbling with the Dark Arts for several months now. We write to inform you that you will have to be taken in as a suspected apprentice of his. We have already found substitute teachers to take your place while you are away and have informed the headmaster only this morning. You have until sundown to come to the Ministry. If you resist, Aurors will bring you in by force._

_Hoping you are well,_  
_Landol Hoop_

What in Merlin's name...? Harold?

Glancing nervously at the teachers who had begun to crane their necks to see the letter, she hastily got up and excused herself.

* * *

"So, how do I look for my first day as teacher?" He twirled on the spot for show, smirking as the dark brown locks swam into his vision.

"Perfect," the other snickered, and they both chortled at their inside joke before straightening themselves up and ironing their robes with their hands.

"Let's not keep them waiting now. After you, dear _brother_," the green-eyed man whispered in mock courtesy, handing him the pot of floo powder. The wickedness that danced in his eyes was quickly hidden behind a wall of warmth and love before he too followed behind the shorter man into the hearth.

* * *

**Grindelwald Closing in on Hogwarts, Parents told not to Panic**

It was not only Hermione's pumpkin juice that found its way flying through the air that morning. More than half the students either spit it out in shock or choked on their food as they read the Daily Prophet's heading.

Tom regarded the paper curiously though, his eyebrows furrowed infinitesimally as he regarded the story.

Mentally, he was rather hoping they would try to attack Hogsmeade again. He had seen something rather odd that night so long ago when he had saved Hermione and got knocked out in the process.

He was sure that for a second there, he had seen a stupefied man re-enervate himself. He had of course told nothing to Dumbledore upon questioning and surprisingly enough, the old man had seemed rather relieved at hearing that.

Well, it wasn't entirely _too_ surprising. It was clear to many that Dumbledore didn't quite like him but he was a mere first year. Surely Dumbledore did not know of his true magic's extent?

'No.' He added firmly. He doesn't. 'He just didn't want me to go gossiping to everyone in Slytherin.'

A commotion at the front of the hall caused him to look up and he was momentarily surprised to find two men clumsily make their way to their seats while knocking down several plates and goblets in the process.

"So sorry," one of the men, the smaller one, apologised as he knocked a goblet of pumpkin juice onto Dippet's robes.

Dippet sniffed, if only for a second, before waving it away.

He couldn't hear anything else from the High Table but it wouldn't be long before Dippet introduced them now.

Not one minute later, Dippet did just that.

"Students, students, if I may have your attention." The chatter continued to circulate the Great Hall, not many having noticed the new arrivals, busy as they were exclaiming over Grindelwald's possible attack.

"STUDENTS!"

There was still no difference in the level of volume and Tom couldn't help but smirk at Dippet's pathetic display of command.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore yelled from behind Armando, his vocals impressive for his age.

Silence immediately flooded the Hall and all the students' head swiveled as one to see an irritated Dippet staring down at them.

"Thank you, professor. Now, I know the prophet's headline is quite…disquieting, but I assure you all that Hogwarts has been placed under the highest security possible."

"I see no dementors," He heard Hermione whisper to herself from besides him and he looked at her quizzically before returning his gaze to Dippet.

"You are _safe_ here, of that I promise, and Grindelwald _will_ be captured soon enough by the Aurors who are looking for him right at this very minute.

Now, onto some more cheerful news."

Looking around he could see that Dippet's little speech had done absolutely nothing to calm the wide-eyed students who looked as scared as they had five minutes ago.

"Due to some personal matters, Professor Merrythought has had to leave Hogwarts for the time being. However, I am pleased to welcome both Professor Jones and Professor Jones to Hogwarts, for however short a visit that they'll be here for."

A round of applause echoed dimly in the Great Hall as the two teachers stood up from their seat besides Slughorn and bowed as their names were called.

Tight chuckles could be heard as the shorter one straightened up with food spread out on his robe from bending over his plate too low.

Blushing he quickly tried to wipe it away before the older man sighed and briskly vanished the mess away.

"He's so dreamy," he heard Mary whisper to Rachelle further down, pointing to the obviously talented one of the two, and he nearly groaned at the rising implications.

He hated girls and their obsessive tendencies.

* * *

Dumbledore chuckled quietly along with the students as Jones straightened up from his bow with food all over his robe.

They were quite the pair he had to admit.

Brothers too, if he remembered correctly.

Leaving his smile present on his face, he returned his attention to the prophet.

Grindelwald clearly wanted Hermione. He could see it a mile away.

But what was he planning to use her for?

It only took him a moment to decide that he would let the pre-determined events unfold and if the world needed him at the end… well, he'd be there ready to fight.

* * *

Walking into class, she found a group of girls sighing dreamily as the taller Professor Jones got ready for class.

About to make a disparaging comment, she suddenly remembered her own crush on Gilderoy Lockhart all those years ago. At least this guy knew how to wield his magic.

And he was cute, she had to give them that.

Her train of thought was cut short however as Avery pushed roughly past her.

"Watch it, mudblood."

She opened her mouth to respond but Tom, who was right behind Avery, beat her to it.

"Avery, enough already. Apologise would you?"

Avery glanced at her briefly before turning back to Tom with a calculating look.

After a few seconds, he let out.

"Sorry," he bit out, before stomping to his seat.

"Aren't you going to say thank you, you dumb mudblood?" Rachelle snarled, having noticed the exchange.

"I-"

"That is no way to talk to another student Miss. 5 points from Slytherin."

Mentally thanking the teacher, she too made her way to her seat beside Tom as the Professor called for silence.

"Now, as you all know, I am Professor Jones. However, since my brother is also a teacher here, you may call me Professor Robert. My brother will be teaching the fifth, sixth and seventh years, and I shall be teaching the first through fourth years.

"I am a tolerant man in general but make the same mistake twice and I will set you a detention. Now, I will be quizzing you all today just to see at what level everyone is. Not to worry," he added at the panicked faces of many.

"They're fairly easy questions and won't count towards anything."

Tom sat in silence throughout the whole speech, watching the eyes of Robert carefully.

They looked…familiar. Staring openly at them he ignored the teacher's quizzical gaze sent his way, determined to understand the familiarity.

"Right, now how would one cure a werewolf bite?"

The students furiously grappled their minds to find the answer but came up with nothing, except for Hermione and Tom of course, who kept their hands at bay.

Robert laughed at their blank expressions before saying, "I was only joking kids. Now…"

It took Tom the entire lesson to finally work out what was so familiar about those eyes, and when he did he smirked cruelly. Oh ho. Well, it certainly would turn out to be an interesting year, that's for sure.

Turning to see if Granger had caught on, he chuckled as he saw she hadn't; there was no fear shining through those brown orbs of hers.

Turning back to the teacher, he correctly answered the question asked of him and continued to smile throughout the rest of the class.

* * *

As Hermione and Tom made their way to Herbology, Raven stopped the two, calling out to Hermione.

"Hermione, do you have a minute?"

"Yes," she signaled Tom to go on ahead of her.

"What is it?"

"I've heard that you're one ridiculously smart girl, now is that true?" His mischievous eyes set something alight inside Hermione who blushed faintly at her roots.

"Maybe," she replied, smiling.

"Why?"

"I was wondering if you by any chance had the knowledge of a seventh year and could tutor me in Transfiguration."

Her heart leapt before she replied almost giddily, "Of course! When do you want to start?"

He looked shocked for a moment before he threw his head back in a laugh.

"You are brilliant Hermione! How does this tomorrow evening, after dinner sound?"

"Brilliant!" She replied.

"I'll meet you in the library then." Smiling they departed, he with a relieved expression, and she with a stupid smile playing on her lips.

* * *

Tom's eyes narrowed as Hermione walked in with a stupid smile.

"What did he want?" He bit out as she sidled up next to him. He was pretending indifference of course but the way Hermione's eyebrow arched told him that he had failed quite miserably at that.

"Nothing really, why?" Her smile had not quite left her and he felt like strangling her just to get rid of it.

"Just curious," he turned to his plant and roughly began to prune it, ignoring the professor's advice altogether.

"Mr. Riddle! 10 points from Slytherin!" Professor Shrall called from the front.

"That is no way to handle the shrivelfig!"

"My mistake Professor."

Ducking his head in false shame, he continued to prune it more gently.

Rolling her eyes she got to work on her own prune, but she couldn't quite keep from glancing at him from the corner of her eyes for the rest of the lesson in curiosity.

* * *

Dolohov was once again sitting with them in the Great Hall, which irked Hermione to no end.

Especially as he had been glancing at her calculatingly for the past few days whenever they crossed paths, which was quite frequent truth be told.

Pursing her lips, she kept quiet as Avery talked of his latest victim; a scrawny Hufflepuff first year by the name of Jeffrey Fall.

Everyone laughed, except for Tom of course, who looked disapprovingly in Avery's direction for show of course.

Really, she couldn't understand why people couldn't see through his mask.

As her mind tried to unravel the mystery she spotted Dolohov out of the corner of her eye, reaching for his wand inside his robe.

Without thinking, her instincts reacting before she could catch up to them, her own hand flew to her wand and she yelled "Protego!"

Silence followed the thud that was Dolohov landing on his behind. Her own breathing was coming in pants and all she could see were images from her fifth year; the prophecy, the bell jar, the Death Eaters…the purple fire that within that very second burned every vein, tissue and organ in her body. Which ripped open her lungs and sent her unconscious for days.

"Miss Granger! 20 points from Slytherin for attacking another student! I am absolutely disgus…"

She couldn't hear a thing. Not the professor, not the screaming students, only her shaky breaths which were coming out uneven and broken.

Her eyes, locked with Dolohov's, were the only ones who noticed his delighted, venomous eyes that were meant for her and her alone.

Turning around without a word, she broke out into a sprint and hurried from the Hall, her feet taking her to the only haven that she knew; Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"Hermione?" A tentative voice whispered from behind her but she didn't move, fixed as she was staring at the Fat Lady who had grown tired of her presence and fallen asleep.

"Hermione?" A hand gently nudged her shoulder but she did not yield.

Her eyes were brimming with tears as her hand slowly reached out to trace the Fat Lady's portrait frame.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Her head turned at last to find Elaine biting her lip nervously while fiddling with her thumbs.

"Y-Yes. Of course." Turning around for a final look at the portrait, she made her way past Elaine and back to the Slytherin common room, her tears no longer visible to the world.

"I'm sorry…" Elaine whispered softly, her own tear leaking from her eye as one of her closest friends turned the corner.

* * *

"Sooo, care to explain that little stunt you played in the Great Hall just then?" Tom asked her smirking as she marched into the common room.

"Of course not." Her face betrayed nothing as she continued to her dormitory, but Tom didn't let her.

Grabbing her by her elbow, he spun her around to face him again.

"Answer me…_friend_." A snort escaped her as Tom's face scrunched up at the last word as he tried to make it sound meaningful.

"_Friends_ also know when to drop the subject Tom, so leave me be."

Wrenching her arm free she passed the murmuring students without hesitation, the small _click_ of the door closing revealing none of her emotions.

"It's because Tom's been spending more time with Dolohov! She's just jealous!" Rachelle was telling anyone who would listen, which surprisingly enough was a large number of the students.

Rolling his eyes, he left the annoying students and went to brood about the curious incident in his own dorm.

* * *

"Elaine!"

"Huh?" She turned around in amazement at the familiar voice. They had never spoken to each other before so it was with great puzzlement that she watched Dolohov walk briskly up to her.

"I was wondering if I could have a second of your time please." His lips curled into a warm smile but his hardened eyes left no room for debate.

"O-Of course."

His smile widened and he walked her to an abandoned classroom, sweeping his arm politely as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she quietly murmured.

"Not at all." Closing the door behind him he wasted no time in getting what he wanted out of her.

"I saw you running after Granger in the Great Hall. Where did she go?"

"She…why do you want to know?" She was puzzled to say the least and instinctively felt protective about Hermione.

"I'm simply curious. Now where did she go?" He stepped towards her threateningly and although she was one year above him, he towered over her small frame easily.

"I found her staring at a portrait on the seventh floor." She felt ashamed really, how she so easily backed down, but it was in her nature to do so and she never was brave.

"Which portrait exactly?" His eyes had brightened considerably but she couldn't for the life of her, work out why.

"I-It was of a woman dressed in a pink dress. I-"

"That is all. You may leave Prince." His face had transformed rapidly into a sickening sight as his lips twisted into a smile. He waved at her dismissively and she left confused about what had just transpired.

Oh, he knew that portrait very well. It was the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and it only cemented his theory into actual fact.

Her days were drawing to a close.

* * *

Really, she was simply too easy to find. Laughing he watched her leave the library with a goofy smile on her face, making her way carelessly back down to the Slytherin common room. As she walked past him, he roughly grabbed her and pulled her into a classroom, his other hand muffling her screams.

She was his same height but he had more muscle than fat and easily ignored her flailing.

"Let go of me!" She pulled her mouth free and desperately tried to free her body too.

"You only had to ask," He whispered in her ear before letting her go and quickly casting silencio on the room.

"What do you want?" She bit out, clearly unimpressed and pissed.

"I want to know why you're here."

"What…?" She was momentarily thrown off guard as he asked what she least expected him to, and he used that to his advantage.

"I want to know why you're here. In Slytherin." He raised his wand threateningly at her but she scoffed at him and made to push past him.

Scowling he grabbed her arm and pulled her back round but only received a slap in reply.

"Don't manhandle me!"

"Of course," he spit out and raised his hands in surrender.

"I don't want to talk to you so I'll give you this one chance to leave me in peace before I hex you." She folded her arms across her chest pointedly but he ignored her threat.

"Answer my question and I will. Or better yet, just sit tight for now." He pushed her into a chair and circled around her like a vulture.

"You see, I've been very interested about you from the very first minute I met you. You're a mudblood see, but what really got me intrigued was the fact that you're a mudblood _in Slytherin._

"So I ask again, _why _are you here?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" She scoffed.

"The Hat chooses where we belong depending on our qualities and-"

"And that's where you're mistaken my dear. You see, the Hat hasn't placed a mudblood in Slytherin ever since Salazar Slytherin left the School all those centuries ago. It is simply unheard of."

He waited for her reaction but all he got was a raised eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" She asked, her voice disbelieving.

"Ah, but you haven't let me finish see." His smile widened even further and it sent shivers down Hermione's spine.

"I've been watching you for a while now and I can't help but notice that you hang around no one other than Tom really."

"Have you ever considered that perhaps it's because the rest of you are vile, loathsome, evil little cockroaches?" She smiled sweetly up at him and gently patted his shoulder.

"There, there. There, there."

Throwing her hand off his shoulder he continued.

"Tom is more a Slytherin than the rest of them put together and you know it. So again, I asked the question: 'What on earth would possess her to spend all her time with Mr. Riddle?'"

Sighing she lowered her head.

"Fine. You've caught me. It's just…he's so handsome and I…I want to marry him and have children with him." She blushed a bright red at this, not at the truth of the statement, but rather the embarrassment and disgust at having to say something so demeaning and just…wrong. Really, was this what it felt like to be Rachelle? Merlin, she pitied that girl!

"Look at me Granger!" He grabbed her chin and forcefully raised it up to meet his.

"You're a pathetic liar."

Her eyes hardening in a second, she punched him squarely on the nose and stood up.

He had stumbled to the ground, clutching his bleeding nose pitifully, but she couldn't find a trace of sympathy for him in her.

"I spend my time with Tom because he has, without a doubt, more heart than anyone else in this lousy house!" She stomped to the door, furious, but he stopped her not a moment later.

"I know what you're planning mudblood! You can't run away from me!"

She froze, her fists clenching painfully as she slowly turned on the spot.

Her brown eyes frozen in hate, she spit out, "I don't need to run away, Dolohov, because I have nothing to hide and you'll die of old age before you can find something suggesting otherwise."

Without a second hesitation, she left the classroom and hurried down the corridor.

She knew Dolohov couldn't have actually figured out her mission, but she couldn't help but feel frightened of those hungry eyes of his.

For him, the game had just begun.

**R&R :D :D :D**


	23. Chapter 23

******Wow, it's been a long time guys. Well, I'm finally on holidays and my mid-sems are over so I can finally focus on this story again! :) Hopefully I've made up for the long awaited chapter by lengthening the chapter's length, yes? :)**

**Thank you to all your reviews and alerts again! It still amazes me to this day that you're still following this :) **

**Reyna Rocks: thank you :) for dolohov - why yes, it would be a shame if he did find out. unfortunately he's a slytherin to heart *cackles madly* lol, soz, but i cant tell you anything about him cos id just be spoiling everything :P but for tom - ive always thought that there has to be a difference between a smart student and a potential dark lord. thats why ive made him this good at magic already :)  
**

**who-needs-a-hero12: thank you, thank you, thank you! your comments really do leave me blushing :P and lol, it isn't a grudge exactly - more like a burning curiosity to know why she was put into slytherin. all i can say is that he really _does_ know that she's up to something and well, whether he's right or not in his guess is yet to be seen :P**

**As mad as one can get: i...kk, i feel really bad for how long ive made you wait, but it's extra long! :D :D :D hope that makes up for the long break :)**

**Adams: LOL, i just burst out laughing when i read your review! totally left me smiling for the rest of the day :P and i know! im like the biggest romance lover ever but they are in yr 2 so im gonna take it slow for now - but not for too much longer! cos they are both older than everyone else in the way they think and behave and it's already like they're grown ups! so dw, not too much longer now till some romance comes! and wow, kk, originally i hadnt even thought of that. but now...well, let's just say its got me thinking :P**

**Alassea Riddle: ...i quite honestly cant agree or disagree with you cos that would just spoil the entire thing but...yeah, thanks for reviewing :P**

**AlwaysthereforTaraxx: That is the second person who's asked me that :P lol, kk, well i am taking that into consideration truth be told so i guess you'll just have to wait and see! :P**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun: maybe :P**

**happygoluckyfull: aww! im glad it did :D **

**thank you also to JordanGoombette and angrypixels for reviewing! you guys are just amazing :D :D  
**

**without further ado, i give you chapter 22 :D :D**

**Chapter 22**

"Hey," Hermione plopped herself into the seat beside Elaine in the library, her books smashing quite haphazardly all over the table.

"So I've heard you're having trouble with Transfiguration again. Need any help?" She asked, praying to Merlin that Elaine wouldn't reject her again. She had shown Hermione that she still cared for her, if running after her was any sign, and Hermione could only hope that she hadn't truly lost her friend yet.

"My friends are helping me, thank you. I have to go now, I was planning to meet up with them and I'm late you see."

Elaine avoided looking into her eyes, hastily throwing her books into her bags and getting up.

Just before she started to move towards the exit, Hermione grabbed her hand and pulled herself up too.

"I'm not asking you to be my friend again Elaine. I'm asking you if you need a tutor who most probably knows more than your current _friends_." She couldn't help but put emphasis on that last word, her lips curling at the mere idea of it. Elaine had shown nothing but a pure heart last year and she'd be damned if she let those vile creatures get to her.

"Like I said, I already have help. Now if you'll excuse me," Elaine tried to pull her hand away from Hermione's but she didn't let go. How could she?

"Elaine! Be serious! You came after me that day because inside you know you're still that same girl from last year! Don't lie to yourself!"

Elaine froze, her emotions melting away in an instant. It took Hermione aback and she stumbled a bit, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"I came because I was told to, by Dolohov," she added slowly, putting the tiniest of emphasis on his name.

She had to warn Hermione without seeming to because though she had no idea what he wanted from her, she'd bet her family's manor that it wasn't something pleasant.

Hermione didn't deserve whatever Dolohov had planned for her. She was still asking herself how she even came about to be in Slytherin truth be told. Hermione should've been in Ravenclaw, or better yet Gryffindor come to think of it.

"D-Dolohov?"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me." She easily pulled her arm free this time, Hermione still frozen in shock and possibly fear.

She ran out of the library as fast as was possible for her, ignoring the librarian's yells.

A few corridors down she leaned heavily on the wall, holding herself up on her knees while her breaths came out in gasps.

She refused to let any tears out, her father's stern face fresh in her mind. She'd be strong, she'd lie, and they would live in the end. Standing up, she straightened her spine and walked the rest of the way to the Slytherin common room.

Her family meant the world to her and she'd be damned if she let anything happen to them.

* * *

Professor Robert was sitting in his office when someone knocked lightly on his door at lunch. Calling them in, he neatly packed away the essays he'd been marking, sighing at the thirty or so F's. Children were so ridiculously inept these days.

As Hermione walked through his doors he couldn't help but chuckle at her perplexed face.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm here regarding the test you handed back to us today. You gave me a B but not one question was wrong sir! I've double _and_ triple checked them and they're simply not wrong!"

He could've sworn there was a tear in her eye by then.

Sighing he linked his fingers together and leaned forward a bit.

"Miss Granger, do you know why I quit my job and came here to teach at Hogwarts?"

Puzzled by the change in subject, she shook her head.

"Any teacher would've done really, but I wanted to inspire you all, to push you to your limits to become the best you can be. _You _are the future of this world Miss Granger and I will not accept half-hearted answers.

"I want you to dig deep into the spell or cure that you're learning about. I want you to dig deep into its very heart, into the very heart of magic actually. To find its secrets and explore its unsolved mysteries.

"_That _is why I did not give you a perfect 10. You just gave me a text-book answer, and although your answer was pretty extensive, it simply wasn't good enough."

He stopped talking for a second and chuckled at her mesmerised face.

"I see a lot of potential in you Miss Granger and that is why I will give you a second chance. If you fill out that test again for me the way I want you to, then I will give you full marks."

With that he dismissed her and she stumbled back to the door in shock.

He couldn't actually be asking that of her, could he? She was to him a mere second year. How could he expect that much? She wasn't even sure how to go about doing what he had asked of her and had no idea where to start. The library was empty of such books and she highly doubted that even the other teachers could help her here.

Thinking hard she walked through the corridors absent-mindedly as she contemplated this new challenge.

Just as she turned the corner she walked straight into Tom who was marching straight to Robert's classroom, a furious snarl present on his face. As she apologised, he seemed not to hear her and marched right past her. Grabbing his hand she tried to stop him, fearing for his victim, but then she noticed the paper in his hand with a neat B at the very top right hand corner.

Laughing she took both his hands in hers and turned him around.

"I've already gone to him, don't bother." That seemed to stop him in his tracks as he stopped trying to free himself of her and instead focused on her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Smiling, she explained.

"He apparently wants us to dig deep into the very heart of the magic we're studying." Her voice had lowered into an imitation of his at the end and her smile widened as his lips twitched infinitesimally.

"Personally I have no idea how to go about doing that but-"

"You don't?"

She stopped for a moment, gazing at him curiously as she saw the truth in his eyes. He wasn't trying to deceive or mock her. He was honestly mystified that she didn't know how to do that.

"I…No."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a second more before that thin line of innocence cracked and crumpled under their feet. His smirk suddenly made an appearance again as he broke eye contact and walked back the way he had come.

"Well, that's just too bad Granger."

She stood there shell-shocked for the rest of the evening until a teacher came and asked her if something was the matter.

Shaking her head she hastily made her way back down to the library to try and solve the puzzle.

* * *

"The heart of magic." She murmured to herself as she skimmed the shelves of books in the library.

Her eyes narrowed at each book's title, her mind deciphering each of their meanings and walking past those that would not help her.

An hour had passed and not one book seemed to be able to help her.

"The heart of magic," She whispered again and her eyes unintentionally flew to the restricted section of the library where the books called her with their secrets of darkness.

Shaking her head she made her way past them and back to her chair by the window.

Looking across the grounds she saw the faint glimmer of water as the squid broke its surface lazily.

Some first years were there and from what she could tell, they were trying to dare each other into jumping into the lake with the squid. Laughing she looked past them to the Forbidden Forest, its leaves shaking in the light wind that rode across the earth that night.

Sighing she left the library for her dorms, confident that she'd figure it out tomorrow.

As she left, she once again missed the eyes that flashed wickedly as the torchlight flickered for a second into the alcove.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning she could feel almost instantly that something was amiss in the air.

Jumping up she forced her eyes awake and analysed everything around her.

Nothing seemed to be out of place and she cautiously made her way to her trunk to gather her clothes.

And that was where the problem was.

Her clothes were simply not there.

Rolling her eyes at her roommates who were unsuccessfully trying to act innocent, she simply transformed her clothes into their uniform and scourgified them for good measure.

Walking out as if nothing had happened she made her way to the Great Hall, a tiny smirk present on her face as she heard Rachelle's infuriated shrieks from behind her.

* * *

As she reached Tom, she attempted to sit down beside him but suddenly found herself on the floor instead. Laughs erupted all along the table but yet again she straightened herself up and got back on her stool, a bored yawn escaping her as she pointedly ate her bacon indifferently.

That entire week things went wrong for Hermione; Her dinner had fallen onto her skirt a minimum of three times, her bag ripped innumerous times in-between classes and she had pretty much resorted to living in her pajamas as she never found any of her other clothing. She took this all in her stride though, never missing a beat until Friday evening where she simply cracked.

* * *

"Now class, take out your books and begin reading chapter 4. Specifically pages 45 to 49."

As everyone grabbed their books she froze, pure anger roaring through her veins as she noticed her books were missing from her bag.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" She yelled to the class at large, slamming her bag down onto the desk and glaring at every student there.

"Miss Granger! 10 points from Slytherin and a detention tonight! Now sit back down!" The professor called out from the front of the classroom but Hermione ignored her, shaking her head furiously.

"I HAVE _HAD IT _WITH ALL YOUR IMMATURITY! GROW. UP!" With that she viciously accio-ed all her books back and stormed out of the classroom without a second glance.

She could hear the snickers behind her and savagely yelled "OPPUGNO" at the fast disappearing classroom.

The students' yells were music to her ears as she rounded the corridor.

That would teach them all a lesson.

And if it didn't, she had a lot more of that up her sleeves.

She hadn't included Tom or the professor in her attack though as she knew Tom had nothing to do with the previous pranks pulled on her.

"Bloody hell," she whispered under her breath.

* * *

As she sat eating her lunch peacefully later on, Slughorn nervously approached her.

"Miss Granger, if I could speak with you for a moment please?"

Nodding she got up and followed him out of the Great Hall. Leading her to his office he sat down behind his desk as she pulled up a chair.

"Miss Granger, this is the second attack that you've made against your fellow Slytherins and you are starting to concern many teachers, myself included. Now you already have a detention for today's display and I won't add to that, but be warned Miss Granger. If you attack one more student you _will_ be facing disciplinary actions such as suspension from the school."

Shocked, she nodded her head and mentally berated herself for acting so foolishly.

"You are dismissed."

Just as she reached the doorway he stopped her again.

"Oh, and Miss Granger? Although I'm sure it was not you, I'd like to point out that the teachers are still looking for Mr. Greengrass' assailant from last year. If you continue to act like this you will indeed become a suspect in their eyes, especially since the level of magic you displayed before is that of a sixth year rather than a second year. Now off you go." Nodding, she made her way back to the Great Hall to see that lunch had finished already.

Sighing she made her way to Transfiguration where most of the class was already waiting for Professor Dumbledore to enter.

Passing the rest of the students who were currently glaring at her, she made her way to her seat and dejectedly sat down next to Tom.

"I'm assuming he wanted to talk to you about your ridiculous behaviour before?" His smirk irked her to no ends but she only nodded her head glumly.

"Personally I think they had it coming," he whispered to her just as Dumbledore called the room to silence.

For the rest of the lesson a small smile played on her lips even when her inkpot exploded just as she touched it.

* * *

Walking into the common room at night, the only thought swimming in her head was sleep.

Her tired eyes could barely take her across the empty room and up the stairs to her dorm, her yawns quite frequent as she reached for the door handle.

Just as she stepped in, she was greeted with Rachelle and Mary's screams.

"Who do you think you are mudblood? Attacking us purebloods like that! You should be thankful you only got a detention for…"

She zoned out their voices almost immediately, having no wish to listen to those mad girls. Just as she passed Elaine's bed she heard a sniffle from behind the curtains and immediately froze in regret.

She had forgotten to exclude Elaine from her assault against the students.

Rushing to her side, she flung the curtains aside and threw herself against the still crying girl.

"I'm so sorry Elaine! I didn't mean to hurt you! I-"

"Stay away from her mudblood!" Rachelle screamed, stomping up to her and pulling her hair back.

"Ow! Let go!" Hermione swung her hand around in a punch but missed by an inch as Mary too lunged at Hermione.

"You are pathetic, you know that! You-"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Pulling out her wand she stupefied the two of them and left them lying on the floor.

"Grow up, you idiots."

She made her way to her bed, whispering a small, "I really _am _sorry Elaine," before pulling her curtains closed and locking them.

* * *

Professor Robert was enjoying his tea a few days later when Hermione stormed into his office unannounced and fuming.

"How in Merlin's beard am I supposed to get to the _heart of the magic_?" She yelled, slamming down her test paper on his desk.

His pointedly raised eyebrow sent her blushing as she hastily murmured a small sorry.

"Not to worry, Miss Granger. I thought you would have some problems finding the answer so I've dug up this old book of mine that I've had for nearly 10 years now. My father gave it to me, you see, and it's been passed down from father to son for a few generations now, but I think I'll let you borrow it for a while since I've memorised everything in it anyway." Smiling he tugged open his drawer and handed her the book inside.

"Thank you," her eyes glittered as she carefully accepted the old and torn tome from him; its magic already calling to her.

"I'll expect it back by the end of the week Miss Granger, as well as your test paper. Now off you go," He waved her away and she hugged the book closely to her chest before skipping out.

* * *

"What's that you're reading?" Tom asked her as he sat down beside her in the common room, quizzically trying to read the title of the book in her hand.

"I've never seen it in the library before."

"Hmm?" Hermione looked up at him before handing him the book.

"Professor Robert lent it to me."

Tom cautiously took the book from her and flipped to the first page. Almost instantly, his nostrils flared with the sour smell of magic exuding from the book.

"Something the matter?" She asked as she noticed his stiffened posture.

He didn't answer, simply handing the book back to her.

"Of course not. Seems useless to me."

Laughing she flipped back to the page she was on.

"That's because you only opened to the first page Tom. It's quite fascinating really."

He didn't know what to make of her distant eyes as her eyes ran across the words inside.

"Mm." He muttered before pulling out his own homework and starting it.

* * *

Hermione was mesmerised by the book Robert had given her. So mesmerised that she began to forget herself little by little.

"Hermione!" Raven called out to her as she made her way down to potions.

Turning around she found him yet again running to catch her and waited patiently for him to do so.

"I thought you were going to tutor me yesterday, unless I mixed up the dates?" Her eyes widened briefly as she suddenly remembered her promise.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Raven! It slipped my mind. How about Saturday night? Is that okay?"

"Er, sure."

"Great!" She turned back round, the conversation already out of her head.

"Wait! Hermione!" He suddenly grabbed her by her shoulder and turned to meet her.

"I-Are you alright?"

"Of course." She answered him perplexed.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard your classmates kept pranking you. Not to mention some of the older students too. Are they still at it or something?"

"No, no. They've stopped."

"Oh. Okay, then. Are you sure you're alright? You can talk to me if you have no one else to go to, you know."

Hugging him fleetingly, she replied.

"Thank you, but I'm good. Just been a bit busy recently."

"Well, if you're sure," he still wasn't convinced truth be told. She seemed…detached in all honesty.

"I am," she replied smiling, and with that continued on her way, tightening her hands around the book she had been carrying.

* * *

"Today, you will be brewing the Hair-Raising Potion. Now I don't think I need to tell you what it does as it's quite self-explanatory. You'll find the ingredients on page 23 in your books and whoever completes their potion first to perfection will receive 15 points to their house."

Without even bothering to open her book, she made her way to the ingredients cabinet and pulled out the necessary ingredients.

Her mind was still focused on the mind-enthralling words of the book given to her by the professor, but she never missed a step and was second only to Tom in finishing her potion.

"Well done, Miss Granger. 5 points to Slytherin." Nodding, she waited for the rest of the class to finish, pulling out her book again and continuing to read its many secrets.

"Are you never going to finish that?" Tom asked her but she didn't hear him and continued to memorise every word she saw.

Tom looked at her reading and felt the faintest trace of worry within him.

He didn't really know what to make of the tome and the fact that it had been given to her by Professor Robert irked him for some reason.

No, he was only curious, he reassured himself. Nothing else. Just before the class was dismissed he spared her one more glance, his stomach churning unpleasantly inside of him.

* * *

As the week drew to an end she sadly made her way to Professor Robert's classroom to return the book.

"Ah, Miss Granger. How did you find it?"

"Most enlightening sir, although I still have some questions." She answered as she handed in her test paper again.

"Of course," he smiled kindly down at her. "Did you want to discuss them at some time?"

"Of course!" She jumped at the chance to further explore this new world that she had found.

Robert chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Would this Saturday do Miss Granger? Say around 7pm?"

"Yes!" She answered in glee, her eyes lighting up with happiness.

"Well, I'll see you then. Off you go now," he waved her away and she happily made her way out of the classroom.

* * *

"Ah, finally rid of that book I see. How was it?" Tom asked her that night as she completed her charms homework.

"Very illuminating." She spared him no glance though as she continued to write her essay absent-mindedly.

"Do you even know what you're writing?" He asked her quizzically when he noticed that not even her eyes were on the parchment.

"Of course," she murmured.

Clicking his fingers in front of her, he huffed when she didn't respond.

"Granger!" No answer.

"Mudblood!" He yelled, getting impatient.

"Hm?" She finally locked eyes with his curiously.

"Do you mind not calling me such pathetic names?" She asked him before once again zooming out of focus.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Getting up he left his seat beside her to look for Dolohov or Avery. Anyone really would do right now.

"She's been acting quite odd for the past few days, I must say," Dolohov whispered in that sly voice of his as he joined him across the room.

"Yes, she has." He agreed but hastily changed the subject.

"We'll meet tonight. Alert the others. There's something important I'd like to share with you all." His eyes had turned into those of a killer within that one second and Dolohov bowed his head in such a way that someone watching them would never take it to be a bow.

"Of course."

* * *

Hermione practically ran to his office the following evening after dinner. Her eyes, still distant as they'd been this entire week, did not see Dumbledore as she ran straight into him when she turned the corner.

"Sorry, sir."

His calm blue eyes twinkled quietly over his half-moon spectacles as he took in her anxious state.

"Not to worry, Miss Granger. Although I must say I'm curious about where you're heading to in such a rush."

"I'm off to see Professor Jones." She quickly told him, her smile broadening at the very prospect. "We are to talk of my answers to his quiz and I really don't want to be late professor," she added in a rush, unconsciously tapping her foot against the floor impatiently.

"Well, I would hate to delay you. On your way then Miss Granger," he dismissed her, smiling as she rounded the corner. That girl had such a thirst for knowledge that he couldn't help but remember himself all those years ago when he was a child.

_It would explain her vagueness in our lessons this week, _he added to himself, smiling as he solved that mystery.

Walking away, he quietly hummed a muggle tune under his breath, his fingers tapping out the tune against his robes.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Granger. Punctual as ever I see."

Smiling, her eyes finally focused on the world around her.

"Yes, sir."

"Would you like a cup of tea?" He asked her, offering her a plain white cup from a tray sitting on his desk.

"No thanks." She quickly declined, beginning to jump in her chair in excitement.

"Well then, what's your first question?"

"The book you gave me talked of understanding ones own magic as the first step to understanding how the world around us works. It talked of spells that would let you see inside yourself to the magic that exists there. I've tried it myself of course but it hasn't worked for me and I don't know why!"

"Miss Granger. The spells mentioned are not meant for twelve year olds, you must understand."

"But sir, I have already mastered spells not meant for my age and I do not see why this should be an exception. I've triple checked the wand movement and incantation and it's simply not working."

He gave her a calculating look before sighing.

"Very well. Would you like me to help you?"

"Yes please!" She exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

"How about tomorrow evening? I'm not quite feeling up to it tonight." He said, laughing at her eagerness.

A blush quickly spread across her cheeks as she restrained her energetic self.

"That's fine, sir."

"Excellent. Now was there any part of the theory that confused you? I know that the book contained information only meant for an adult but-"

"Oh no," she interrupted him. "I understood most of it. One part though in particular I had trouble with. It didn't fully explain the concept behind its words."

"Which chapter would that be?" He asked her, his exterior face all too curious about what she was confused about considering she had understood the rest of the text.

"It was chapter 5."

"Ah, the link between yourself and nature, yes?"

"Yes. It spoke of the link and what one can do once linked, but it didn't exactly say _how _to link yourself with nature."

"Miss Granger…that is really beyond your years. I was only ever expecting you to understand chapter 1, and only just. Secondly, you cannot possibly know how until you've mastered that first spell to see within yourself."

"Sir, please!" She really was begging him now. She wanted to explore this branch of magic more so than ever.

After a second of silence he slowly nodded his head.

"Very well, Miss Granger. I see potential in you and so I will teach you. Tomorrow at 7 then."

"Thank you sir!" She could hug him, she really could, but instead walked away smiling.

* * *

"Hermione! There you are! I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me again!" Teased Raven as she entered the library.

Stopping in her tracks her mind instantly shot to their previous conversation and her promise to tutor him.

"Oh, of course! Sorry I'm late. I was…delayed."

"Not to worry." He smiled up at her kindly, patting the seat next to him.

Amused, she forced herself to forget about Robert and his new magic for an hour.

* * *

"And where have you been for the past few hours my dear _friend_." She walked into the common room to find Tom sitting on 'his' chair in front of the fire, patiently waiting for her.

_He was really getting better at the whole 'friend' thing,_ she thought to herself absent-mindedly.

"Study," she murmured, walking past him to the couch a few metres away.

She ruffled through her bag and pulled out her Transfiguration homework with the purpose of finishing it tonight.

"You seem more…alive today," he commented idly, watching her for her reaction.

"Really?" She looked up at him to see his narrowed eyes searching her own for some clue or something.

Shaking her head, she went back to her homework.

"I feel the same."

"Of course," and with that he leapt out of his chair and out of the common room.

Now that she was out of the way, he could focus once more on the castle.

* * *

Walking the corridors, he forced himself to concentrate on his magic and any slight bumps it might feel.

Passing the second floor corridor he instantly remembered that retched girl vomiting from before and instantly felt sick. Hurrying along he felt his magic tug unpleasantly as he walked closer and closer.

Stopping in his tracks, he slowly turned his head to the bathroom in amazement.

Could it be?

**R&R :D :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. First of all I cannot even begin to say how sorry I am for not updating sooner! This chapter has just given me a lot of trouble from the very start. I think I've re-written it a dozen times or so and not to mention the writer's block that crept up on me from nowhere and stayed for a week :S But it's here! Finally! :P So...forgive me? (turns Sirius' puppy dog eyes on unsuspecting audience) :P  
Anyways, time to answer some reviews :) (Have I ever mentioned how much I love them?) :P :P  
**

loves2readalways**: Thanks :) and hehe, not too sure actually. Originally that was never the plan but I did receive similar reviews last chapter so I am considering it :P lol, soz, don't know anymore than that :P**

happygoluckyfull**: Why yes, he did. But time is rearranging itself to try to kick her out of the past :P**

Allie Riddle**: hmmm...note taken. Yes, that wasn't part of my original plan but a few reviewers have mentioned that they'd like to see it so I have been considering it but kk, note taken. I'll compromise? lol, I dunno exactly but well, I guess we'll find out :P and thanks :D and lol, I don't blame you :P**

TheIronyBehindMyRealName**: Thank you :D And haha, kk, the book really is suspect number one, even I can't deny it :P But as for your last comment, I'd just like to remind you that Grindelwald was in the newspaper the day the professors arrived. :)**

KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun**: I know :S It sucks even more in this chapter :P oh, I mean :( and yeah, I just couldn't help myself. It's Hermione's weakness and strength so I just had to put it in :P**

Dark-Reader-Dude**: *shrinks away* How about "update soon-ish"? :P lol, I'm really sorry though! I really was planning to update after 2 weeks or so of updating the last chapter :S And thank you :D :D :D**

nlech16**: Interesting theories. hmmm...but just as a small reminder - Grindelwald was in the newspaper the day the professors arrived at Hogwarts. :)**

C.a.s**: Same! I love Raven right now (would seriously date him if he wasn't a fictional character) :P and lol, Tom is the future Lord Voldemort - can't expect too much of him :P and yeah, I feel like hitting Hermione over the head with something too :P ****and lol, how I would love to spend time with him :P :P :P :P**

**Thank you also to **who-needs-a-hero12**, **Lost O'Fallon Girl** and **alannalove1990** for reviewing :D :D :D Cookies for everyone :P**

**Remember, R&R :D and finally here is the next chapter :D :D :D**

**Chapter 23**

Robert was only half way through his lessons when he heard the clock chime 11. Bolting up he swore and grabbed his robes, rushing out of his office as fast as he could. He couldn't believe he had lost track of time so easily; He was meant to be on duty today!

Swearing he hurried to the third floor corridor and began to hastily check all the alcoves and crevices for the students who were dumb enough to try and sneak out in the middle of the night.

Rushing past the corner he nearly bumped into Dumbledore but stopped himself just in time.

"Ah, Professor Robert, not quite used to our schedule I see," his blue eyes twinkled underneath the moon's glow.

Robert's voice got lost somewhere in its journey to his mouth before he finally managed to choke out a small sorry.

"Not to worry," Dumbledore continued, his mouth curving into a familiar smile.

"I myself kept forgetting to patrol these halls for the first few months that I taught here."

"Why did you choose to work here though?" Robert suddenly blurted out loud.

"You could've been brilliant. You discovered the 12 uses of dragon blood and-"

His face paled as he realised that he was being quite forward in his questioning.

Chuckling, Dumbledore waved his worries away.

"It's very beautiful here," he answered, smiling, leading the way down the corridor as the moonlight bathed them with its gentle touch.

"And watching the children grow every year into such fine adults simply delights me."

Robert mused over his words for a minute before hesitantly replying.

"But they're so dumb."

Dumbledore laughed. He did not chuckle, he did not chortle, but he laughed. His head tilted back and a deep rumbling worked its way through his body, exploding out of his mouth in fireworks. Portraits looked to the two in bewilderment and even the stars seemed to awaken with the man's laugh, brightening at the sound.

Robert himself was star-struck. His feet stopped moving and his mouth opened ever so slightly in wonder. His eyes were glued to him and his fingers twitched in silent longing.

An hour seemed to pass by before Dumbledore's laugh quieted to a small chuckle, his lips still spread in a joyous smile.

Robert hastily shook himself awake and continued to follow the man down the corridor.

"It might seem so," he continued, as if nothing had happened in those few seconds, "but only at first. By the end of their final year they grow up into extraordinary wizards and witches. I know you teach only the first to fourth years, but consider swapping positions with your brother. It really does change one's perspective."

He nodded absent-mindedly as he heard a small shuffle from somewhere to their right.

Spinning around he shone light into the dark alcove in the wall and found a first year Gryffindor huddled there, wincing at the bright light from his wand.

"Miss Abercombie, what do you think you are doing wandering the corridors at night?"

"I…I…" The young girl shivered at the stern man's glare.

"I'm waiting," his foot tapped impatiently on the stone floor but a gentle hand stopped him as Dumbledore motioned for him to step aside.

He stumbled back, his shoulder burning from the touch.

"Miss Abercombie, what are you doing out here all alone? You should be in bed," he spoke to the girl calmly, his twinkling eyes comforting the girl enough to speak out loud.

"I'm on a dare professor. But I've ruined it by getting caught." Her mouth began to quiver as tears pooled into her eyes.

"Lemon drop?" He asked her, searching his many pockets for a spare lolly.

As the girl accepted the sweet gratefully Robert's eyes widened infinitesimally at the offer.

"Well off to bed now," he motioned for her to come out of the alcove. "Oh, and I'm afraid I'll have to deduct 5 points from Gryffindor." She nodded glumly before running to the staircases.

Dumbledore straightened and faced Robert who was looking back at the girl with a frown on his face.

"Something the matter?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I think I've been punishing the students a bit too roughly." He muttered, joining Dumbledore again as they continued to look for miscreants.

"I've been giving them detentions and deducting 20 points from their houses when I catch them." He ducked his head in embarrassment but Dumbledore merely chuckled.

"I think I'm a bit too lenient Professor, not the other way around."

"Not that you're going to change anytime soon, right?" He threw the older man a cheeky grin that made the other chuckle again.

"Quite observant I see," Dumbledore replied and they continued strolling through the corridors in silent companionship.

* * *

Tom checked the corridors once more before silently traipsing into the girls' lavatory.

"It's definitely here," he muttered as his magic begun to tug more forcefully.

"But where?"

He walked around the whole toilet but there was no place where the tugging grew in force.

Sighing he began a more thorough search.

Walking into each stall he tried to find something that would let him know where it was but there was nothing.

Making his way into the last stall he froze as the sounds of tiny footsteps clacked quietly on the marble floor.

A door swung closed and he could only thank Merlin that he was in the last stall and not the first. Quickly casting a disillusionment charm on himself he tiptoed out of the stall and made his way to the entrance.

Quiet sobs echoed in the empty bathroom and he sneered at the miserable girl before leaving the bathroom altogether.

Hurrying down the stairs he made it safely to the common room and sighed in relief.

He would just have to wait till tomorrow night to further study the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione practically ran to Robert's classroom the following evening, so excited as she was.

"Sir?" She called out, gently pushing the door open when no reply came from her knock.

His office was empty of human life though and she frowned before making her way to the front.

Maybe he was simply late.

Sitting in the chair set before his desk she waited for what seemed to be hours before he finally entered the classroom looking tired.

His brows furrowed curiously when he caught sight of her but then his eyes widened briefly as he remembered.

"Sir?" She felt her cheeks go red in embarrassment as she realised that she was in his office without his permission.

"I'm sorry I-"

He didn't need to read her mind to see what she was apologising for. Waving her apology away he made his way slowly to the front of the desk, sitting himself gingerly into the chair there.

"Sir, a-are you okay?" She asked him, her keen eyes catching his wince as he sat on the chair, the bags that had made themselves home underneath his eyes and the wrinkles on his forehead that had never been there before.

"Just a bit tired," he muttered before turning the conversation on her.

"I'm sorry I'm late. So did you have anything in particular that you wanted to ask me about the book?"

She hesitated for a second more before all her thoughts on his wellbeing fled her mind and her eyes brightened considerably.

"Yes. I tried working on the Imus spell but I couldn't actually get it to work and I have absolutely no idea why!" She huffed, folding her arms crossly.

Robert though merely raised his eyebrows at her.

"Miss Granger, you are a second year student." He said, emphasising each word.

"No second year student has _ever_ been able to perform such a spell and-"

"Sir, please. I can perform every spell a seventh year can. They really weren't that difficult!" Her eyes pleaded with his, her desperation shining through her eyes readily.

A minute passed between them before he sighed in defeat.

"Very well. Come to my office this Saturday at 7. I don't feel quite up to it tonight."

"Thank you sir!" She cried out happily, her mind instantly rearranging her timetable to free that slot.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Mary asked, pecking Raven as they said their farewells outside the library.

"Of course," he murmured softly, reaching down to capture her lips once more.

The love that crossed their lips was short-lived though as a sixth year Gryffindor roughly bumped into them.

"Keep your antics to yourselves," the girl sneered, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"That's exactly what we were doing," Raven replied shortly, his jaw tightening.

"Let's just go," Mary interrupted their staring match, forcefully dragging Raven away.

"She's a nobody."

"Excuse me!" They heard Irene's screeches from down the corridor but they both ignored her, laughing at her expense.

Raven was about to lean into another kiss but noticed Hermione walking the other way in his peripheral vision.

"There's something I need to do," he murmured before leaving her there confused and put out.

He hastily caught up with Hermione who was skipping rather merrily down the corridor.

"Don't you seem happy today?" He joined her, his pace twice as fast to keep up with her.

She hummed in agreement.

"Hermione, I've wanted to ask you something for a while now." He glanced at her apprehensively.

"Yes?"

"Ever since you got that book you've been acting…distant towards everyone."

"That isn't a question," she reminded him, his words leaving no affect on her.

"Well…" he scrambled for words.

"Who gave it to you?" He finally asked.

Hermione stiffened, her eyes narrowing to slits as she glared up at him.

"Why do you care?" He stumbled as her fury was directed at him and he floundered for a reply.

"I-You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious." He raised his arms in surrender and she sniffed haughtily before leaving him standing in the corridor alone.

"What on earth is happening?" He mumbled to himself, turning back round and leaving the other way, not seeing the little girl who was tucked away in an alcove, shivering in fright.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by too slowly for Hermione's liking. She wanted the week to end, wanted to meet with Robert again. She was practicing the Imus spell whenever she had a break but it never worked for her. Angry, she snapped at anyone who dared talk to her during the week. Including Elaine.

"Hermione, you forgot your bag." The girl held her bag in her tiny hands, a small smile fighting its way through her mask but Hermione didn't care anymore.

"I would've realised eventually. You didn't need to waste your _precious_ time for me," she sneered, snatching the bag away from Elaine.

Elaine's brow furrowed for a moment before she straightened her back and left without another word.

It was a mark of how desperate she had become for that lesson that Hermione didn't even flinch at Elaine's turned back.

"I thought you'd appreciate that token, rather than not," a voice whispered in her ear as Tom suddenly appeared from behind her.

"I don't really care what you think Tom," she replied, making her way to the Great Hall without him. Not that it deterred Tom.

Catching up to her he followed her down the numerous stairs in silence.

When they reached the second floor though he excused himself.

Hermione really didn't care though.

She passed by the lavatory only to do a double take and walk in. She really did need to go.

It took her twice as long to leave the bathroom as it usually did, her mind somewhere else entirely as she washed her hands for three minutes straight.

She was just about to leave though when she noticed Tom's head peak through the doorway.

"Tom?"

"Oh…I thought I saw you go in. What took you so long?"

Her eyes narrowed as she specifically recalled him excusing himself.

"You excused yourself Tom…why would you be waiting for me?"

Not a second passed before his smooth reply came.

"I was waiting for Avery to show up, but he hasn't and I thought I saw you walk in so I thought I'd join you for lunch." His smile was perfect. It betrayed nothing and nor did his eyes but there was something wrong…she just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She eventually shrugged after eyeing him carefully and followed him down to the Great Hall where they sat in their usual seats.

Rachelle it seemed, had been waiting for Tom to show, as her lunch lay unattended to in front of her.

"Hi Tom, how did you find that class? I didn't really understand what Professor Dumbledore was talking about. Do you think you could teach me?" Hermione vaguely noted that her top button on her blouse was undone, not that she had anything to show just yet.

"Of course. I'll meet you in the common room at seven then?" She could tell that Parkinson had wanted a more private get-together with Tom but she nodded her head anyways.

"Thank you Tom. You're so nice to me," she simpered.

He smiled back at her before focusing on his lunch.

"Welcome back to the living mudblood," Dolohov whispered in her ear before sitting right next to her on the table.

"I was never dead," she reminded him, sneering at his smirk.

"Of course not," he murmured, pouring juice into his cup.

Hermione rolled her eyes and focused on her own lunch.

Now that no one was talking to her she once more twirled her wand underneath the table, whispering the words to the spell.

"Intus mihi."

Nothing.

Groaning, she tried again.

A few more tries and she caught Tom's eyes.

"And what are you doing?" he murmured, eyes glistening mischievously.

"Practicing a spell idiot," she replied back through gritted teeth.

"Might I help?" He asked, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"It's ok, I have help." She pointedly piled a lump of something onto her fork and ate it viciously.

He shrugged, a small smile creeping up his face at her stubbornness.

* * *

Rachelle was smiling evilly at Hermione when she stepped through the doors of the common room.

Hermione as usual ignored her and made her way to the dorms.

She had only walked halfway up the stairs though when a trip jinx was cast her way and she fell down the stairs brutally.

Her nose cracked on first impact as her head slammed down viciously on the stairs. That was nothing though, the pain infinitesimal as her ribs smashed roughly into the stairs, blinding her in white pain. Her cry only increased in pitch as her jaw was dislocated too. Her ears caught laughing in the background but she couldn't hear them, not really.

She was screaming in anguish and tears flooded her eyes, but no one cared and no one could see the impending doom that she could. Her body was turning the final time, and she could see it as clearly as she could see that the sky was blue, that her spine would hit with the edge of the stair and potentially disable her for good.

A silent tear escaped her, shock, pain and fear the predominant emotions swimming below her very skin.

Just as she closed her eyes in defeat her entire body stopped moving, the laughs coming to an abrupt halt as silence descended heavily on the common room.

"What is going on here?" She would cry in relief if she could.

Raven stood at the entrance to the door seething with fury.

"Well, we _were_ having fun watching the mudblood fall to her death before you interrupted us," Rachelle sneered at him, tossing her blonde hair behind her.

He scoffed at her and at the rest of the room who were nodding in agreement, their sadistic smiles having not entirely left their faces yet.

"She is a Slytherin. We _protect _our own, not the other way around," he reminded them all, glaring at the other prefects who had not interrupted the festivities but were simply lounging around, smirking.

"She doesn't exactly return those feelings if you hadn't noticed," a burly fifth year jumped in, holding his chin high in the air as the Slytherins around him hastily nodded their heads in agreement.

"And whose fault is that?" He barked, pointedly glaring at the occupants of the room.

Silence blanketed the common room as some first years looked away guiltily. However, the majority of the students were gritting their teeth, snarling at the boy.

Levitating her towards him he walked out of the common room with her following behind him, his step never faltering.

The second the stone door closed behind them with an almighty thud, he hastily ran down the corridor, magically pulling Hermione along with him.

"Don't worry Hermione," he panted, holding her hand and pulling her along the corridors both physically and mentally.

"Madam Weasley will fix you up in no time."

Her mind was slipping away though, continuously travelling into the darkness that promised a painless sleep, only to jolt back awake, watching Raven begin to sweat at the strenuous activity of pulling her along magically while running.

It was as they finally turned into the corridor that led to the Hospital Wing, that she finally left consciousness behind her and slipped into the dark realms of peace.

**R&R :D :D :D **


End file.
